


暗夜天使的自由

by IamYounG



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Injured Illumi Zoldyck, M/M, Protective Hisoka, Protective Siblings, Sad and Sweet, 亲情友情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 以《全职猎人》里面的伊路米·揍敌客为主。清水~兄弟情和友情的描绘~-----------------------自由-既熟悉又陌生的词汇。遇上了西索之后，伊路米才深刻的体会到拥有自由的真正感觉。
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Silva Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Illumi Zoldyck, 西伊





	1. 第1章

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 这个是我N年前写的第一篇文，绝对雷人的黑历史...OOC 请慎入！
> 
> =此文曾用多个不同笔名发过并被转载N次=

# 如果可以选择，我不想成为杀手。  
如果能回到过去，我希望我不曾遇见你。#

午夜时分，万籁俱寂。伊路米独自坐在沙滩上，对着大海发呆。昏暗的海边，波浪撞击岩石，发出轰轰的巨响。刺骨的冷风无情的吹着，伊路米柔顺的长发随风飘逸。而他的思绪回到了自己与弟弟奇犽的对话。

“杀手不需要朋友。”伊路米黑色的大眼睛直直的盯着奇犽。奇犽颤抖地看着伊路米，一句话也说不出话来。奇犽从不曾忘记哥哥和老爸的教诲，他不能忘，更不敢忘记。

“你是个没有人性的黑暗傀儡。”依旧目不转睛地盯着奇犽，伊路米面无表情的述说着。

“不是的。”奇犽无力的反驳着，却发现伊路米一字一句地讲述着事实。

“你根本就没有任何欲望，唯一的快乐就是杀人，看着别人死在自己手里。”

“不是的，我有自己的愿望！我想交朋友，想和小杰作朋友。”奇犽坚定的眼神，让伊路米感到惊讶与羡慕…可是伊路米依旧面无表情，不想让别人看穿自己。其实现在的他，心就像是被人狠狠的揪住，难以呼吸。

“你不可能有朋友，也不可能交朋友！”伊路米的眼神仿佛是一把利刀，插入奇犽的心坎里。冰冷的话语间充满着危险的气息，慢慢的吞噬着奇犽的心灵。奇犽眼神呆滞的看着面前的哥哥，感到无比的陌生。一向温柔的哥哥，最疼爱他，最宠他的哥哥……为什么变得那么陌生、那么可怕？！

“奇犽，快动手啊！这种人不配做你哥哥！你再说什么傻话，小杰已经是你的朋友了啊！奇犽！”在一旁的雷欧力气愤又紧张的大喊。可是奇犽一句话也听不进去，现在的他已经毫无胜算。他不会动手，更不可能和哥哥交手。不管怎样，结果都只有一个。他会输，或许他已经输了。在哥哥卸下伪装的那一瞬间，他早就输了。

看着奇犽犹如惊弓之鸟，被吓得目瞪口呆，伊路米又何尝不是心如刀割。他一手带大的弟弟，他最疼爱的弟弟……在伊路米一字一句说出那些伤害奇犽的话，他也正慢慢的把自己推入万劫不复的深渊。可是，他依旧不动声色。内心虽然已经痛苦挣扎，但是外表上的他却丝毫没有任何的表情变化，就连说话的语气也是同一种调调。

“那等我拿到猎人执照，再把小杰杀了吧！”伊路米的语气轻松，就好像在述说其他鸡毛蒜皮的小事，而不是人命关天的大事。对揍敌客家族的杀手而言，人命算什么？重要的是委托人的委托，还有雇主给于的酬劳。

闻言，奇犽已经完全崩溃。“哥哥……我承认我输了。哥哥……”颤抖地把话说完，奇犽已经魂不附体。面如土色的奇犽，一颗颗豆大般的冷汗从他的额头流下。

“太好了，奇犽，这样就不用兄弟相残了。其实哥哥心里也蛮担心的，刚才那些话，要杀小杰的话都是骗你的。哈哈~”伊路米轻轻拍打奇犽的肩膀，然后俯身靠近奇犽的耳边，单手摸着奇犽的头。伊路米压低声量，用低沉的语调说道：“奇犽你现在根本没必要考到猎人执照，必要时，我也会命令你执行任务的。”期间，伊路米有意无意的扫了不远处的西索一眼，刚巧对上西索似笑非笑的神情。

看着伊路米渐渐离去的背影，奇犽已经被黑暗所吞噬。他就像是失了魂的驱壳，不管谁叫他都没有任何反应。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

回想到这里，伊路米喃喃地说着：“朋友……？”

他，伊路米·揍敌客，世界上闻名的杀手世家长子。他深深地明白及了解，身为揍敌客家的人，根本就不可能拥有朋友。可是事实是这样吗？小杰是吧！奇犽口中的朋友，多么危险的一个人啊。伊路米不自觉地摸了摸被小杰弄断的手臂。又想到了与小杰的交手，朋友们的保护，西索保护的猎物。想起西索的表情，认真得不容忽视。西索对自己用危险的语气警告，是宣言吗？宣示着小杰为他所有，不许任何人动小杰，就连自己也不例外，不然绝对不会善罢甘休。

原本就不打算向小杰动手，只是因为家里的命令而必须把奇犽带回去，伊路米迫不得已才用小杰来威胁奇犽。他知道自己伤了奇犽很深，也许奇犽再也不会原谅自己。但是，这是他必须做的事，如果他不把奇犽带回去，后果会更严重。到时，搞不好就是揍敌客家长出面了，就再也没有挽回的余地。爸爸生气时会做出什么事，伊路米想都不敢想。他只能用这方法保护奇犽了，就算要奇犽恨他也无所谓。

只是没想到，却因此发现西索对小杰的保护。如果自己对小杰下手，西索会毫不犹豫朝自己攻击吧。伊路米不敢肯定如果真的和西索打起来，自己到底会不会还手。因为在伊路米的内心深处，也许早就已经认定西索这个朋友了。只是他始终不会承认，也许是因为害怕小时候的恶梦重演。不知多久以前，伊路米还只是个孩子，第一次交了朋友。可是那朋友却因为靠近伊路米，而被揍敌客家的家长们认定为危险和障碍后，就这样被冷酷的杀害了。就在伊路米的面前……伊路米永远都没办法忘记那一幕，那是一个深刻的教训。

想起不堪回首的往事，伊路米又是一阵阵的心痛。夜晚的海风真的好冷，夜幕低垂的天空一片薄薄的乌云向月亮飘来。突然，手提的振动及信息提示声打断了伊路米的思绪。是柯特发来的，手机上显示着简简单单的一句话。爸爸叫你马上回来

伊路米站起来，转身离开了海滩。依照父亲的指示，立刻回家。不知怎么的，伊路米感到有些疲惫。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

回到了自己的家，伊路米换了件衣服，便来到父亲的房间。

“奇犽回来了，现在在地牢里反省。”希巴看着自己的长子，炯炯有神的眼睛，似乎能看透人心。

“是的，父亲。”伊路米恭敬的回答，始终低着头，不敢直视希巴的眼睛。

“我打算让他出去闯一闯，你觉得如何？”

“我没有意见。奇犽还小，出去见识见识对他有益无害。”伊路米微微抬起头，火炉的火反光，伊路米的双眼难得有些神采。

“哦，是吗？哼，但是如果误交损友，就有害无益了。”希巴嘴角上扬，眼珠子漫不经心的扫了伊路米一眼。希巴有种让人敬畏的感觉，不怒而威。伊路米闻言心漏了半拍，但是他依旧尽量控制着自己，试着让自己不露出任何表情。接下来是足以让人窒息的寂静，希巴和伊路米都保持沉默。室内静得仿佛一根针掉落地上的声音都能听得一清二楚。

“还有工作的单子，你来接。”过了一会儿，希巴终于打破沉默。

“是的，父亲。如果没有其他的吩咐，我先出去工作了。”

“等会儿，伊路米。”在伊路米准备转身前，希巴叫住了他。

“什么事，父亲？”

“受伤了，工作没问题吧！”希巴看着伊路米红肿的手臂。

“没有问题。父亲，那我先去工作了。”说完，伊路米即转身离开。

从父亲的房间出来，伊路米碰见了母亲和柯特。

“伊路米，太谢谢你了，要不是你，奇犽一定还在外面和那些野孩子在一起。”母亲高分贝的声音说真的实在让人受不了。

“那没什么。”伊路米温柔的笑了，在旁的柯特依偎在母亲身边，眼睛盯着伊路米受伤的手臂。

“还有工作是吧，凡是小心。妈妈就不耽误你了。”说完，伊路米那有些神经质的母亲就转身离开了。

“妈妈，我有些事情想问哥哥，待会儿就去找您。”

柯特没有随母亲离开，反而留在伊路米身边。见母亲走远了一段距离，他扑向伊路米的怀里。

“怎么了吗？”伊路米看着怀里的弟弟，轻轻的用没有受伤的手抚摸他的头。

“是那个叫小杰的人吧！”看着伊路米受伤的手，柯特心里有些心疼。他一向来最喜欢三哥，可是大哥一向来都很疼爱他们这些弟弟。有什么心事，他也一定会找伊路米说。

“哥哥……三哥所谓的朋友来到家里了。刚才还差点而成了三毛的点心，要不是为了不让三哥伤心，我才不会帮他们。”柯特不甘心的跟伊路米发牢骚。

“噢，是吗？”他们……真的来到这儿了。“柯特，爸爸已经答应让奇犽出去闯闯了。就算你多不愿意，不要再插手这事了。答应哥哥好吗？”柯特一定不会让奇犽离开，妈妈也一样。不过爸爸现在都下令了，不管妈妈再怎样闹，都不可能改变爸爸所作的决定。相反的，在吵下去也没什么意思，如果激怒爸爸，那问题就更严重了。爸爸之所以会让奇犽出去的原因，伊路米比谁都清楚。若要说在这个家里谁最可怕的话，非希巴莫属。就连伊路米也从不敢违抗希巴，他在希巴面前也只能把自己内心真正的想法隐藏起来。

“好的，伊路哥哥，我答应你。”在家里，伊路米一向来都是最袒护弟弟的人。柯特相信伊路米决不会伤害他们任何一个人。见柯特给于的保证，伊路米满意的笑了。跟柯特道别后，伊路米便离开了。

在走出试炼之门前，要出去工作的伊路米竟然和小杰等人碰面了。

“这就是所谓的冤家路窄啊～”雷欧力果然还是一样欠扁。伊路米倒也无所谓的耸耸背。

“伊路米……”小杰等人戒备的看着眼前的伊路米。

“不用担心，我不会对你们动手的。你们来到这儿的事，我早听说了。”伊路米看着小杰，心里不知怎么的又想到了西索那个笨蛋。

“那你干嘛来找我们？”雷欧力果然够可恶，伊路米忍住甩出钉子的冲动。

“正如你们所见，我站在自己的家里，刚好要出门罢了。我不需要特地来找你们，也没有那个必要。”说完话，也不理小杰他们的反应，伊路米单手推开试炼之门离开。

“一…二…三…四…五…六……竟然还只用单手，我的天啊！”这家伙是怪物吧？雷欧力看得目瞪口呆。

“我说，雷欧力，刚才不知道谁还很勇敢的向他挑衅。简直是以卵击石。”酷拉皮卡淡淡地说。奇犽哥哥的实力果然够可怕。

“我哪有向他挑衅啊？！酷拉皮卡，你说的话我可不能装作没听到。可恶！”

“这是事实。”酷拉皮卡不理会雷欧力，径自转身离开。

“你给我站住！！”雷欧力被人说中痛处，但依旧不肯服输。

“你们不要吵了啦！酷拉皮卡，雷欧力，你们一人少说一句吧。我们还要去找奇犽的。”吵得起劲儿的两人哪里还会理会小杰。就这样你一句，我一句的吵得不可开交。


	2. 第2章

# 渴望不受约束的生活，就像鸟儿一样自在的翱翔。  
可我却只能活在梦中，因为梦想终究只是一个梦。#

走出试炼之门，心情都不一样了。伊路米望着蔚蓝的天空，感觉空气也特别清新。嘴角自然的上扬，形成完美的幅度。天上的鸟儿自在的翱翔，我何时才能拥有呢？伊路米眺望远方的神情，看起来有些忧郁。过了一会儿，伊路米认命的抛开这些不切实际的梦想。无奈的摇摇头，叹口气。他到底在想些什么啊？现在可不是做白日梦的时候，是时候开工了。

今天的目标是某位知名富豪。再过多几个小时，他将会在B市的某间饭店举办一场盛大的生日宴会，庆祝他四十二岁的生日。委托人希望揍敌客家族的杀手能够让那位富豪的生日变忌日。原本简单的工作，却因为待会儿的宾客和媒体众多，还有富豪重金聘请的五位念力高手为他的保镖而增加了不少难度。加上现在被小杰折断的手臂还没复原，还真的有些麻烦呢。

来到B市某间豪华大饭店，伊路米开始了他这次的任务。配合这次的工作地点和场合，伊路米难得的穿上西装。合身的黑色西装，接近完美的外型与气质，伊路米充分的流露出贵族般的气息。可是他冷漠的脸庞看起来不知为了什么事在生闷气，嘴里还一直不停的碎碎念。因为今天目标身边的保镖都是用念高手，手臂受伤的伊路米处于弱势，他才不得已靠变装混入人群中。若是平时的他，根本用不着使用这招混入大厅接近目标，他一定是直接找个机会把目标给KO掉。唉…穿成这样还真是不习惯啊。不过来这种场合有好吃的甜品，还真是不错，哈哈~伊路米站在某个角落，一边满足的吃着甜甜软软的布丁，一边开始寻找目标的踪迹。

晶莹璀璨的水晶吊灯在美轮美奂的华丽空间中，闪耀着绚丽的光芒。来宾们个个都盛装打扮，豪门贵族和社会名流穿梭在宽敞的宴会厅中。他们面带笑容，各自找寻对象互相寒暄一番，就像久未见面的老友聚集在一起。当一些记者要求合影时，大家都表现得相当配合。可是伊路米注意到，当一些人拍完照片转身离开时，他们都嫌恶的用纸巾把手擦干净，像是沾染到什么恶心的东西。一些贵族夫人聚在一块儿，表面上和谐融洽的交谈着。她们不时小声地交头接耳，一会儿又开怀大笑。但其实一直有意无意的展示她们身上贵重的战利品，彼此炫耀着自己的老公有多疼爱自己。伊路米恨不得希望自己的听力不要那么好，巴不得可以马上完成任务离开这个地方。在这里继续呆下去，他一定会失控的，到时做了赔本生意就不划算了。

伊路米不喜欢这种交际应酬，更不喜欢做作，好假。他讨厌这种感觉，就像他讨厌自己隐藏自己的情绪。在父亲面前扮演乖孩子角色，对父亲言听计从，做些自己根本都不喜欢的事情。伊路米没办法选择自己的出生，他只能认命的接受这些。包括他的家世背景，他的工作，他的生活，和他所有的一切。他想反抗，但是他不能，也没这个能力。他的所有一切东西都是揍敌客给予他的，他们是他敬爱的家人。所以不管他再怎么不喜欢，他都必须忍耐和接受，他不想他们受到伤害。伊路米不知从什么时候开始，就已经把自己完完全全的封闭起来，隐藏自己所有的情绪。直到西索的出现，伊路米难得放肆的在西索面前真实的做回自己。想到西索，伊路米的嘴角不自觉微微上扬，泛起淡淡的笑。

就在这时，宴会厅内变得有些吵杂，打断了伊路米的思绪。一位身穿名牌西装的中年男子，手搂着一名穿着性感的女子，在五位保镖的带领下从二楼缓缓走下来。记者们蜂拥而至，照相机的闪烁灯此起彼落。说真的，伊路米感到非常好奇，记者们这样拍不担心反光吗？虽然他不懂得摄影技巧，但是那中年男子的头那么光滑，一根发丝都没有。不用闪光灯看，都已经让人觉得非常刺眼了。伊路米黑黑的大眼睛眨了眨，感到纳闷不已。宴会厅响起了一阵阵如雷贯耳的掌声，欢迎今天的主角出现。就是他了！伊路米目不转睛的盯着今天的宴会主角，而同时也是伊路米今天的目标，伺机而动。

就在这时，刚好有一位拿着托盘的年轻女侍应生经过伊路米身边。伊路米把手中空空的玻璃杯放在托盘上，接着很顺手的又拿了一个装满布丁的杯子。年轻的女侍应生礼貌的朝伊路米说声谢谢，伊路米回以温柔又迷人的微笑然后继续吃着布丁。

“好美 …… ”女侍应生脱口而出，意识到自己的失态，她赶紧道歉然后红着脸颊转身离开。

看着女侍应生三步作两步的走开，伊路米似乎已经习以为常了，没多大的反应。只见他把注意力放回今天的猎物，然后一口一口地把手中的布丁解决掉。目标走上台上致词，保镖们则陪伴在侧。保镖们不时环顾四周提高警戒，防止有人想对雇主不利。伊路米望着李自己有段距离的目标，并不急于出手。他在等待…等待着最佳时机。揍敌客的情报网收到可靠消息，据说今天有个仇家会来寻仇，矛头好像也是指向今天的宴会主角。看来这个目标的仇家倒也挺不少的，待会儿等仇家缠上猎物的保镖，伊路米就能轻松的坐收渔翁之利了。伊路米的手伤还未痊愈，在此之前，他可不想冒着任何可能会导致任务失败的危险。

目标人物致词到一半时，宴会厅的所有人都感受到一股强烈的杀气。致词停止，目标人物慌张的看着自己重金聘请的保镖。因为得到消息，今天将会有个仇家找上门，还有闻名的揍敌客家杀手会过来，他才被迫砸钱请了那么多念力高手。可是不知怎么的，还是不由自主地担心起来。他担心的不是那个仇家，而是让人闻风丧胆的揍敌客家族，他这几位保镖也不知道挡不挡得了。他今天真的是犯太岁了，这下该怎么办呢？

忽然，入口处传来一声尖叫，大概是门外的警卫遭人毒手了。宴会厅里，所有人的目光都望向入口处。这杀气怎么那么熟悉，伊路米有种不详的预感。就在这时，有个身穿小丑装的男人推开玻璃门，看着目标身旁的其中一个保镖。果然是他啊！伊路米为自己的失策感到郁闷不已。有个仇家会找上门，预料之内。不过，为什么会是那个笨蛋西索，可恶！

宴会厅的宾客和媒体记者看着眼前这个打扮成小丑模样的男人，不自觉后退了几步。西索毫不保留的释放出自己强烈的杀气和念力，还发出令人毛骨悚然的笑声。诡异的笑声传遍诺大的宴会厅，大家都被他可怕的杀气影响，害怕得无法动弹。而西索的眼睛锁定在其中一个金发保镖。原来如此，你的目标是那金色头发的保镖啊，一定又是什么果实之类的。伊路米在心里暗自下了一个结论。以西索的习惯，一定马上就会和那保镖打起来。那保镖就丢给他了，至于目标人物嘛，我就不客气了。

西索拿起一张鬼牌舔了舔，然后毫不犹豫地丢出手中的鬼牌，朝金发保镖攻击。金发保镖眼明手快的避开西索的攻击，然后恶狠狠的瞪着西索。看着金发保镖毫发无伤的避开自己的鬼牌，西索无法控制的兴奋起来，开始了打斗。其中两个保镖合力协助金发保镖一起对战西索，三对一的精彩打斗毫无预警的上演。宾客们看着这突发状况，慌了、乱了。所有来宾都立刻奔向出口，宴会厅内顿时一片混乱。没有参与打斗的两个保镖，见情势不对，赶紧带着雇主逃离现场。这时候，伊路米迅速地挡住他们的去路。伊路米用左手拿出钉子，快速的丢向目标。目标就这样在错愕中死去，他的嘴巴开得很大，还来不及喊出口的尖叫。

保镖们震惊的看着一脸死灰的雇主，然后用了半秒恢复理智。不管怎么说，他们也都是接受过专业的训练。保镖们冷静的看着伊路米，接着发动念力，利落的向伊路米展开攻击。对于保镖们的攻击，伊路米并不觉得意外。他反应敏捷的避开保镖的攻击，并用左手拿出钉子丢向保镖。保镖们不甘示弱，都开始反击。宽敞的宴会厅，宾客们早已经狼狈的逃离，只剩下西索和伊路米各自展开惊险刺激的打斗。其中一个保镖突然把手伸进西装外套，拿出两把小刀，飞快地丢向伊路米。刀子啊~~~ 伊路米回想起刚才从梧桐那里得到的任务资料，用刀子的保镖他的弱点在~这里！伊路米拿出钉子，以快、狠、准的熟练技巧把钉子丢向用刀子保镖。

不管是什么招式都一定会有弱点的。“知彼知己，百战百胜”，揍敌客家族的家训之一是绝对不打没把握的战。只见保镖奄奄一息的倒在地上，一句话也说不出来。他只是虚弱的喘着气，等待死神的降临。确定受重伤的保镖已经没有反击能力，伊路米把注意力放在另一个保镖身上。现在目标只剩下一个，伊路米把黑色西装脱下帅气的丢在一旁，把白色衬衫的最上两颗钮扣解开。穿着这身衣服还真不舒服啊~伊路米暗自下了决定，以后再也不要穿成这样工作，真的很不方便。和伊路米对战的保镖，似乎也对自己身上的西装很有意见，只见他也把西装外套脱下。

“哼！穿成这样真不舒服啊！都是这臭光头佬的命令，现在感觉好多了。你是揍敌客家的杀手事吧。我等你很久了，我们来玩玩吧！”说着说着，保镖还用脚踩着目标的头。哼！从来就没有人真正看过揍敌客家族的人，却把他们说得那么厉害。我今天倒要来见识见识，看看你有什么本事。

伊路米看着已经慢慢冰冷的目标尸首，无意间又被他那光滑的头所反射的光照射到。伊路米露出了困惑的表情。刚才拍的照片真的不会反光吗？这点他真的很怀疑，是不是该去确认一下，可是要怎样确认呢？记者们早跑到不见踪影了。

“我说，那边那位穿小丑装的人和你是一伙的吗？”保镖的目光看向西索。

伊路米顺着保镖的视线，看到了正打得起劲儿的西索。他那里现在是二对一，金发保镖已经死了。不过和他对打的两个保镖好像也受了不轻的伤，依情势看，西索稳胜。

“我没有必要回答你这个问题，也没这个需要，因为你就要死了。”说完，伊路米以常人看不见的速度攻向保镖。

“是近身战吗？那我只要拉开距离就行了。”保镖快速的向后退去，并发动念力。他拿出一把枪，毫不留情的朝伊路米的要害同时开枪。一声枪声响起，两颗念弹分别射向伊路米的头部和心脏。

伊路米漂亮的甩出两颗钉子阻挡保镖的念弹攻击，同时以更快的速度飞奔向保镖。不一会儿工夫，伊路米已经来到保镖面前。保镖看着伊路米没有任何表情的脸，惊讶的张大了嘴，颤抖地说道：“不可能的……怎么可能会输…？！”这就是揍敌客家族杀手的实力吗……？！

伊路米丢出四个钉子，飞向保镖的双手和双脚。保镖痛苦的抽搐，眼神充满对死亡的恐惧。

“因为你找错对象了。”伊路米淡淡地说，然后把头转向西索的方向。西索现在是一对一，刚刚又有一个保镖倒下了。西索满身是血，伊路米的眉头微微皱了一下。不是因为担心西索是否受伤，而是因为他个人并不怎么喜欢血的味道。真不明白西索为什么老是喜欢把自己搞那副模样，他果然是个白痴加变态。伊路米无奈的叹了口气，为西索感到惋惜。认真说起来，他也算是年轻有为，在两百楼也是声名远播，又是吸引狂蜂浪蝶的活招牌。他西索有钱有势，有外貌又有一身好身手，可是品格嘛，就是差了那么一点。

似乎感受到伊路米的目光，西索往伊路米的方向看过去。就这样，两人的视线又再次对上。西索在笑，而且笑得很欠扁，这点伊路米很肯定。伊路米感觉不自在的想逃离西索的注视，西索看在眼里，笑得更放肆了。和西索对战的保镖终于不支倒地，西索毫不吝啬的赏他一张鬼牌，祝他早登极乐。

充满血腥味的宴会厅，地板都被鲜血染红了。突然，饭店外传来一阵阵警笛声。伊路米恢复冷漠的一号表情，转身离开。

“我说小伊，你就这样一个人走了啊？我可是帮你解决了三个保镖地说~”西索摆出一副楚楚动人的表情，似乎希望小伊发挥他的同情心。

“我可没有开口要求你帮忙，是你自己爱管闲事。再不走，你还想继续下半场啊？”其实伊路米早就看出来了，西索会来这儿并不是为了摘他的果实，而是为了想帮伊路米的忙。刚开始伊路米原本也以为西索是为了果实，但是当伊路米看到第一个倒下的是金发保镖时，伊路米就大概了解为什么西索会出现在这里了。因为如果西索一开始的目标就是金发保镖，那他根本不可能第一个就把金发保镖给解决掉。他一向是喜欢和自己的果实较量的，可是照刚才的情况，根本就背道而驰。

“小伊，你还在为上次我帮小杰的事生气啊？跟你道歉就是了，不要生气了啦~”西索使出绝招，摆出无人能敌的招牌面包脸。伊路米被他突如其来的表情逗乐了，一号的冷漠表情破功。

“你不走，我自己走先了，再见啊~”已经听到门外传来一阵阵急促的脚步声还有一些杂声了，再不离开这里的话，这宗生意真的就赔惨了。

“走，我们一起走吧~小伊~~”西索不管身上的血迹，硬是把右手搭在伊路米的右肩上，和伊路米靠得很近。

“不要靠近我，你好臭！先冲凉啦！”伊路米厌恶的用左手使劲地把西索推开，西索身上的血迹染红了伊路米的白色衬衫。

“别这样伤人啦，我的小伊~”西索硬是不要脸的越靠越近。

不同于宴会厅外的紧张气氛；宴会厅里西索和伊路米肩并肩，有说有笑的从紧急逃生出口处离开了。当众武装警员推开宴会厅的玻璃门，诺大的宴会厅只剩下血迹斑斑的六具尸体。警员们面面相觑，宴会厅一片死寂的沉默。

晚上，在西索位于B市的家中，刚冲好凉的两个人一起吃着泡面，一边听着伊路米最近刚买的新唱片。动听的乐曲旋绕整个客厅，突然伊路米像是想起什么重要的事情，猛然转过头看着西索。

“西索……我问你哦，顶着光头拍照还用闪光灯，不会反光吗？”伊路米一脸困惑的表情。坦白说，他真的很在意。要不是那些记者跑到无影无踪，他真的很想随便抓一个来问个明白。感到好奇的事情一直得不到答案，这种感觉就像是有块无形的大石头压在胸口，郁闷不已。不管怎样说，他一定要把这事情搞清楚。

“啊？！没料到伊路米会问这么奇怪的问题，西索一时反应不过来。”看着西索错愕的怪表情，伊路米有点后悔自己干嘛问他这种蠢问题。就在这时，稚嫩的童音从门外传来，伴随着东西掉落在地的声音。

“刚刚出炉的晚报~城里知名富豪生辰变忌日！”骑着脚踏车挨家挨户送晚报的男童，看起来不过六、七岁。

西索放下泡面，站起身走出屋外。再进来时，手上拿着一份晚报。西索坐下，摊开报纸。大大的标题用醒目的红色写着：“城里知名富豪生辰变忌日，血染XX饭店宴会厅！”报纸的封面还放上了刚才在打斗之前，目标在致词时的照片还有一些社会名流和目标的合照。伊路米看着目标的照片，像是想通了什么事，不住地点头。西索好奇的沿着伊路米的视线看去，有种恍然大悟的感觉。

照片里，富豪的照片基本上只看得到下半身，头部都因为反光而看不清楚。伊路米和西索很有默契的相视一笑。伊路米打开电视机，屏幕里刚巧出现的画面是一片蔚蓝的天空。天空上的小鸟自由自在的翱翔，两只老鹰在屋子上空盘旋。

西索看着紧紧盯着电视银幕不放的伊路米，性感的薄唇勾起一抹神秘的微笑。


	3. 第3章+性格篇

【性格篇】

~火~

性格像火一样的西索，轻易就能吸引众人的目光。

但是，人们总是忘了。火虽然夺人注目，但也是变化无常的。

你永远无法预知火下一刻的方向。

直到被熊熊的烈火，威胁到你的性命。

你意识到危险想逃开时，才发现为时已晚，因为你已经深陷火海了。

可是，往往有人却愿意牺牲自己，傻得飞蛾扑火。

【性格篇 Ⅱ】

~冰~

性格像冰一样的伊路米，总是把真实的自己隐藏起来。

就像一座冷艳的冰山，不会轻易地让人靠近自己。

看似透明的冰，总是有一层朦胧的神秘面纱，让人不禁心生好奇感。

当你自信的以为你可以看透冰时，你便会失望而返。

因为冰不是那么容易就被看透的，需要的是时间还有耐心。

而你只能静静的等待，等待冰自己慢慢融化。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

# 听着悠扬的琴声，我的心乘着风，

随着跳跃的音符去旅行了。#

在一家高级餐厅里，西索和伊路米一起坐在里面用餐。伊路米用手托着下巴，望着玻璃窗外的天空发呆。很难得的伊路米竟然没把放在面前的甜点吃完，这引起西索的好奇心，他饶有兴趣不动声色地观察伊路米的一举一动。伊路米今天感觉怪怪的，比平时还安静。西索怎样逗他，他都不说话。西索故意损他，他也不回嘴。伊路米只是面无表情的发着呆，不过西索注意到伊路米原本白皙的脸蛋有些红晕，大大的眼睛看起来也没什么神采。伊路米只是静静的坐着望向窗外，安静得让人仿佛忘了他的存在。

离上次的B市富豪血染宴会厅事件已经过了一个月。伊路米在那事件的隔天也收到家里传来的消息，他的弟弟奇犽已经和小杰他们结伴离开了枯枯戮山的家。对于这件事，伊路米并不感到意外，因为跟着他预料中的结果发展。然后在上个礼拜，伊路米从西索的口中知道奇犽他们去到了天空竞技场也成功学会了念力的基本功。伊路米有四个弟弟，其中他最疼爱的莫过于奇犽。身为哥哥，他其实也蛮公平的。他并不会因为特别疼爱奇犽，而偏袒奇犽。相反的，他对他的四个弟弟们都一视同仁，一样疼爱有加。小时候，弟弟们都很喜欢黏着伊路米撒娇，也很敬爱着他。对他们而言，无论做错了什么事，伊路米都会包容他们并且从不厌其烦的为他们解决麻烦。伊路米永远都是他们心目中最好的哥哥，那个总是带着温柔的笑的哥哥，温和的个性就像只乖巧的猫一样。

伊路米常告诫自己的弟弟们，一定要遵守严谨的家规。伊路米也时常提醒渐渐长大的弟弟们，要学着承担责任，不能老是依赖着他。弟弟们总是乖巧的答应伊路米，眼底尽是崇拜和信任的目光。在他们五兄弟里，叛逆的奇犽算是异类吧。因为只有奇犽敢违抗揍敌客家的长辈们，向他们宣泄不满。用行动证明给长辈们看，他坚决不会对他们言听计从，做些自己根本不喜欢做的事情。奇犽从小敬爱着伊路米，所以伊路米教过他的东西，跟他说过的话他都铭记于心。可是奇犽却还是违背了对伊路米的承诺，他并没有遵从家规。因为他有自己的梦想，不想被这些沉重的枷锁束缚。

伊路米是知道的，因为他也是过来人。就因为试过了，所以他知道自己的想法有多么天真。所以才常常苦口婆心的劝导弟弟们，千万不要重犯他的过错。至少奇犽这次还蛮幸运的，爸爸决定让他出来闯闯。不过，爸爸内心真正的想法，也只有伊路米清楚。如果是小杰的话，应该就可以了吧。伊路米在心底真心希望，小杰可以带着奇犽离开。然后也帮伊路米完成他的梦想，逃离长辈们的控制，不要让多年前的噩梦重演。其实伊路米很羡慕奇犽，因为他这个哥哥真的很差劲。奇犽勇敢的反抗长辈，和小杰他们去寻找自己的梦想。可是伊路米却连违抗长辈们的勇气都没有，反而还一直被长辈们用无形的锁链捆绑着，不管怎样用力挣扎都还是逃不出来。思及此，伊路米重重的叹了一口气。

“小伊，怎么了吗？”西索关心的问道，伊路米今天太不正常了。

“啊…？没什么事。”伊路米淡淡地说。看了看手机上的时间显示，伊路米站起身。“我还有做工，再见。谢谢你的早餐。”

“喂，小伊~你就这样走啦？！”这伊路米也太不够意思了吧，约他出来就以工作为由推辞。早上说要请他吃早餐，他马上就出现了。现在吃饱，又这样拍拍屁股走人了。唉~还真是有够现实的家伙。

“再！见！”伊路米一字一句，说得清清楚楚，然后头也不回的转身离开了。剩下西索一个人无趣的坐在那。看着窗外风景的西索，回想到他和伊路米相识的经过。过了一会儿，西索便唤来服务生结帐离开。是时候去找果实培养感情了~

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

自从西索遇上伊路米，他的人生变得有趣多了。西索三不五时的就喜欢把伊路米找出来聊天、抬杠，然后两人就像小孩子一样斗嘴。一个职业杀手和变态魔术师的组合还蛮新鲜的。如果认识他们的人一定会觉得很不可思议也一定很好奇他们是怎样认识的。

话说不知在几年前，西索和伊路米竟然同时瞄上一样的猎物，当时他们俩并不认识对方。目标是个念力还蛮厉害的高手，而且当时伊路米所在的地方并不适合下手。所以他只好先采取静观其变的战术，观察目标的生活作息以便找机会下手。观察了目标一天，伊路米发现目标终于落单了。不过，那时候感觉目标是故意走到无人的后巷，所以伊路米不敢大意。就在伊路米看准时机准备动手之际，他突然感到有一股强大的杀气从另一个方向传来，伴随着诡异的笑声。伊路米收起钉子，决定静静的躲在离目标有一段距离的地方观看事情的发展。

宁静的夜晚，连一阵风都没有。奇怪的魔术师出现在后巷的另一端，慢慢接近目标。他的双手不停的洗牌，手中的扑克牌就像是被赋予生命一样，随着魔术师的节拍舞动着。目标露出戒备的神情，下意识的退了几步。

“呵呵呵~你变强了呢！让我觉得好兴奋啊~不过，太成熟的果实会变得不好吃，而且马上就要变坏了呢！”魔术师有些沙哑的声音，带着浓浓的杀意。

“你……既然如此，在你还没动手之前，我就只好先杀了你了”说完，目标毫无预警地出手了。魔术师异常兴奋，面孔变得狰狞，让人不禁心生惧意。在远处的伊路米看到这一切，不由得叹口气。

“真是糟糕啊，看来是有人要抢生意了。”伊路米不由自主地碎碎念。过了一会儿，伊路米觉得他是时候动手了。因为打斗开始后，目标就一直处于下风，再这样下去不用伊路米出手目标也一样会命丧黄泉。不过，既然收了委托金，总得做些事情啊~“收人钱财，替人消灾”这道理也是伊路米的原则之一，只要是他收了委托金，就一定要完成任务才行。伊路米缓缓地站起，就像一只灵敏的黑猫，聚精会神地盯着自己的猎物。然后看准时机就马上动手，不让敌人有任何喘息的机会。无数根的钉子快速的飞向后巷，打断了魔术师和目标的战斗。

若是常人早就被这些钉子钉得满头包，可惜魔术师并不是常人。他身手敏捷的避开所有钉子，然后痴痴地望向钉子飞来的方向。没人？！魔术师对被这突如其来的钉子感到好奇不已，待他回过神来，只见和他打斗的猎物已经变成钉子头了。魔术师看着天上的月光，强大的杀气和念力从他的身上散发出来。

“真是太有趣了，竟然连杀气都没有。钉子吗？是个有趣的果实哦~呵呵呵~~~”魔术师突然望着远处空荡荡的建筑物，然后迅速的向钉子刚才飞来的方向奔去。大概只花了几秒的时间，魔术师已经出现在建筑物里，接着目不转睛的盯着眼前的人。伊路米黑色的长发柔顺的披在肩上，白皙的脸蛋面无表情，冷冷地看着魔术师。

“你杀了我的果实呢，也差点儿要了我的命呢~~~”魔术师把玩着手上不知何时冒出来的扑克牌。

“那又怎样，你难道想报复吗？”冰冷的语调，听不出任何感情。

“呵呵呵~当然不是，不过能告诉我你的名字吗？我叫西索，是个魔术师。最喜欢的就是培养诱人的果实，等他们成熟了之后，再把他们杀掉。你说是不是很有趣呢？”

“哦？！是吗？不过我对这没兴趣呢，不好意思，失陪了。”伊路米收回钉子，正准备离开。原来是个恋战狂，不过没有任何理由值得我和你打。揍敌客家族的杀手是决不会做白工的。

“等等，你还没告诉我你的名字呢~”见冷漠的杀手就要离开，西索追了上前。

“伊路米，揍敌客。如果有要杀的人，可以找我们揍敌客家族。我可以给你打七折。”停下脚步，伊路米转过头看着西索。

“原来是揍敌客家族的杀手啊~既然你不想跟我打，那交个朋友如何？”不知道是什么原因，可是西索很肯定的就是，他对眼前的杀手很有兴趣。第一次，没有用看猎物的标准和伊路米谈话。而且，伊路米引起他的强烈兴趣，西索对伊路米感到好奇。虽然只是几句短短的谈话……

“我不需要朋友，再见。”说完，伊路米便离开了。可是西索注意到，伊路米离开时漫不经心地回头看了西索一眼。眼神里有些疑惑和惊讶。西索只是呵呵呵不停地笑，过不久也离开了。

这就是伊路米和西索相识的经过。那次令人印象深刻的邂逅不久，西索和伊路米常常在命运的安排下不期而遇。这可能就是所谓的缘分吧~有缘千里来相会，无缘相聚不相识。西索接下来常常介绍给伊路米不错的工作，然后两人就以委托人和杀手的身份联系彼此的关系。相识久了，西索发现伊路米并不像外表下那么冷酷无情；而伊路米也发现其实西索有时候还蛮有趣的。不过，每当西索说伊路米是他的朋友时，伊路米总是马上否认甚至立刻和西索撇清关系。所以，西索就从不再伊路米面前提起了。可是，就算伊路米嘴上不承认，但是其实他们俩的交情还挺深厚的。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

离开餐厅后的伊路米来到这次工作的地点，一栋戒备森严的办公大厦。不知道是刚才外面的阳光太大还是天气太闷热，伊路米总觉得他好像有些怪怪的，不太舒服。然后，思绪有些混乱，一直想到一些烦人事情。就像家里的事、奇犽的事、西索的事……伊路米这次的目标是某集团的高层，不过伊路米的委托人也是该集团的负责人之一。现在的社会就是这样的黑暗啊~

伊路米轻而易举的进到了大厦最高楼，五十楼的高层会议室。这次的目标蛮容易解决的，因为他压根是个连念的存在也不晓得的家伙。伊路米有些好奇，为什么委托人愿意付那么高的钱请揍敌客杀手也不找其他的行家出手，至少比较省钱吧。还真是浪费钱的雇主，伊路米好心的为他感到不值。没人会嫌钱多，伊路米也不例外。伊路米其实是个很随性的杀手，没有长辈们的工作命令时，伊路米也很少回到枯枯戮山的家。因为伊路米享受那种不受约束的生活，很自由。他时常到世界各地去，喜欢体验不同的生活。伊路米也很喜欢看书，在枯枯戮山的家中，伊路米就自己拥有属于他的书房。里面什么种类的书本都有，那是他在家时最长呆的地方之一。

完成了委托任务，伊路米拨了一通电话给委托人要求他把尾款进到他的银行户口。之后，伊路米就在A市漫无目的地闲逛。他感到头有些昏昏沉沉，又有些疼。闷热的下午，阳光依旧强烈。摸摸自己的脸颊，好烫……该不会是生病了吧？那还真是麻烦啊~就在伊路米在考虑要回枯枯戮山的家中还是西索A市的屋子时，他看到了让他感到意外的景象。是奇犽、小杰、酷拉皮卡还有雷欧力。他们正在被三个手持武器的人围着，那些人看起来不太友善而且散发出一种让人不太舒服的念力。大街上的行人看到这种情况，全都像一溜烟似的跑了。这三个恶人是城里出了名凶狠毒辣的利克手下，常常四处欺负居民，搞到人心惶惶。

“哼！就是你们这几个小鬼吧！好大的胆子，竟敢对利克大人无礼！”其中一个较高大的人，凶神恶煞的说道。他站在最前面，看起来应该是他们之中的带头者之类的。

“利克大人？是谁啊？”小杰摸不着头脑的问着奇犽他们。结果，他们全部都摇着头表示不知道。

“可恶的小鬼，就是昨天被你们打了一拳的人。我们伟大的利克大人，你们竟敢对他无礼？”站在身后的两人附和道。

“噢，我还以为是谁呢。是我打的，怎么样？”说话的是奇犽，傲慢的个性依然没改，伊路米忍不住摇摇头。

“原来是昨天那个被奇犽打了一拳的人啊，我还以为是谁。就算奇犽不动手，我也想动手了。”一向冷静自持的酷拉皮卡一脸不屑。能把酷拉皮卡气成那样，看来那个利克也不是什么好人。

“是啊！明明就是你们说的利克先生不对！是他欺人太盛了。”想起昨天的情形，小杰就感到十分生气。昨天他们无意间路过，看到利克仗着有钱有势就欺负当时在路边摆摊的母子俩，还口出狂言。接着利克越来越过分，推倒妇人后还不肯罢休，还想打人。奇犽看不过眼，才出手教训利克。

“欺负手无缚鸡之力的妇人和小孩，算什么英雄好汉！”雷欧力忍不住责备道。

“利克先生是何等人物，他要教训谁，你们管不着！我看你们是活得不耐烦了！”说完，那三个恶霸就准备向奇犽等人出手，战火一触即发。

“要打就快点，不必讲那么多废话！”奇犽使用刚学会的念力，一记手刀重重的打倒带头的恶霸。青色头发的带头者擦掉嘴边的血迹，凶狠的看着奇犽。

“可恶，竟敢打我们的大哥。臭小鬼，看招！”另外两个恶霸也使出念力，一个拿出鞭子。可是另个并没有拿出任何武器，不过照他强壮的身材看来，他应该是靠格斗技术为武器。小杰、酷拉皮卡和雷欧力都加入了打斗。伊路米并没有出手，只是在旁静静地观战。雷欧力看样子就知道还只是个半吊子，可能连基本功都还没有学会。酷拉皮卡看起来应该已经把念学得七、八成了，在他们之中应该也是把念力运用得最好的，而他的武器是锁链。酷拉皮卡算是蛮厉害的初级念力使用者，不过没有经过长时间的锻炼也难成大器。小杰和奇犽这两个小鬼虽然把基本的念力都学会了，可是以后的路还长着呢。不过他们所有人在伊路米眼里看来，也只不过还是个刚搞懂念力是什么，而不懂要怎样去运用的人。跟普通的念力运用者对打，当然还有胜算。但是如果对上高手，只怕全都要战死沙场了。想到这里，伊路米又忍不住摇摇头。

和他们对战的那两个恶霸，一看就知道是普通的念力运用者，所以伊路米并不打算出手帮他们。不过，那个青色头发的带头者就不可小看他了。他既然是三人之中的带头者，肯定拥有一定的实力。而伊路米也观察他一会儿了，他刚才被奇犽的手刀打伤后就没有加入战局。眼看自己的两个同伴处于弱势，被小杰等人打伤，他也没有加入战局。这到底是为了什么呢？不过，他的眼睛一直盯着奇犽，而且带着一种深沉的微笑。这让伊路米的心里觉得很不舒服。酷拉皮卡帅气的回旋踢把其中一个恶霸踢倒，结束了短暂的打斗。两个恶霸一边痛苦哀叫，一边狼狈的走向青发的带头者。

“你们的身手挺不错的嘛，不过可惜遇上我了。”青发的恶霸释放出一种强大的念力，奇犽和小杰他们下意识的后退几步。

看到这种情况，奇犽他们在心中暗叫不妙。看来这家伙刚才是故意隐藏实力，他们四个人虽然都是初学者，不过应该还有胜算吧。

“四对一，你们全部一起上吧，我也没意见。”目露凶光的青发恶霸，暗地里从衣袖里拿出了四根飞镖夹在右手的手指缝。镖上有毒！伊路米看到这一幕，心下一沉。

“等等雷欧力，不要轻举妄动！”酷拉皮卡镇定地看着眼前的对手。

“还等什么？难道不动手吗？我可不想坐以待毙。”问着迟迟没有行动的伙伴，雷欧力戒备地看着青发恶霸。

“雷欧力，我赞成酷拉皮卡。他看起来那么有把握，这其中一定有诈。”奇犽一刻也不敢松下戒备。小杰给了雷欧力一个鼓励的眼神，雷欧力终于尝试抑制住自己的情绪。

“有诈？！哈哈~是吗？那你们想这样按兵不动到什么时候啊？”恶霸不知道是有意无意的，一直说些激人的话语。雷欧力不喜欢这种被动的感觉，被恶霸刺激的话影响，开始又露出紧张的神情。在旁的伊路米眉头微皱，两根钉子已握在手上。这恶霸不是伊路米的对手，不过因为生病的伊路米处于弱势，头昏脑涨的感觉让他的脸略显白。现在又有还有奇犽他们，所以他必须冷静下来想想对策，只希望奇犽他们不要冲动行事。但是伊路米看来要失望了。

“啊~~我受不了了啦！”雷欧力再也按耐不住冲动的个性，就这样冲向恶霸。恶霸的嘴角勾起一抹奸笑，右手的镖收紧力道。

“不要啊，雷欧力！”酷拉皮卡他们想要阻止时，已经太迟了。眼看雷欧力飞蛾扑火，奇犽和小杰等人对望了一眼，然后很有默契的朝青发恶霸攻击。试一试吧，应该还有胜算的。在旁观战的伊路米看到鲁莽冲动的四个人，不禁低声咒骂。

恶霸看到他们一起攻向自己，不怒反笑。只见他伸出右手，锋利的飞镖就这样向着四人飞去。看着快成为待宰羔羊的四个人，伊路米再也顾不得自己的身体状况，只好放手一搏了。

“小心飞镖！”酷拉皮卡大喊，然后赶紧后退。奇犽和小杰心下一惊，也赶快退后避开飞镖攻击。可是，雷欧力却来不及闪躲，看着飞镖离自己越来越近。青发恶霸狂笑，发动念力，刚才奇犽他们避开的飞镖又再次快速的飞向他们三人。

“你们四个都逃不掉了！！哈哈~~”邪恶的笑声就像梦魇一般，他们四个人都无处可逃。就在飞镖快射中他们每个人时，四根钉子飞来一一把飞镖打落。钉子的速度比飞镖更急、更快。

“是钉子？！”酷拉皮卡惊讶的看着救了他们一命的武器，有种熟悉感。是哥哥的钉子…？！奇犽瞪大眼睛，脑子一片空白。“得救了。”雷欧力跌坐在地上，心脏还在狂跳不已。小杰看着一脸震惊的奇犽，缓缓说道：“是伊路米的钉子。”

“什么…？！”雷欧力和酷拉皮卡一脸不敢置信的样子。

“不可能的，是谁？！谁打落我的飞镖？出来！”恶霸似乎难以接受这事实。不可能的，竟然比我的飞镖更急。更可怕的是，那家伙竟然能呆在那不让人发现。青发恶霸身后的两个恶霸，同样是一脸恐慌。青发恶霸发出所有的念力，拿出一个飞镖，接着以敏捷的身手狭持最靠近他的雷欧力。“糟了，亚烈哥生气了。”被称为亚烈的青发恶霸，身后的两个恶霸都面露惧意。

“天晓得只要亚烈哥生气，他会做出什么事来。而且又让人轻易的就打败他引以为傲的飞镖，他现在一定是处于疯狂状态。”

“是谁干的？快点出来，再不出来我杀了他！”亚烈好像已经失控了一样，眼神全变了，面孔变得狰狞。

不远处的伊路米看着疯狂的亚烈，心里暗骂自己。天啊，他怎么会做这种蠢事。无奈的叹口气，伊路米认命的从暗巷走出来。虽然他对雷欧力没什么好感，但是不知怎么的，他不愿奇犽在雷欧力受伤后找疯汉拼命。看着伊路米，亚烈狠狠地瞪着他，过后不停的狂笑。众人都被亚烈怪异的行为举止搞糊涂了，丝毫不敢放松。奇犽呆呆地看着伊路米，刚好对上伊路米大大的黑眼。被狭持的雷欧力不禁为自己哀悼，他怎么会被一个疯子捉住啊？

“想要他活命，就拿你的命来交换！”亚烈怒气冲冲地看着面无表情的伊路米，强大念力释放出来。

“你想要活命的话，就放了他。”无视亚烈的怒火，伊路米平静地把话说完。

“ 你？！”亚烈被伊路米的话气得咬牙切齿，拿出飞镖就向这伊路米飞去。伊路米拿出钉子想要反攻时，却发现有些力不从心。勉强的躲过所有飞镖，伊路米只觉得头痛欲裂。

“不对，哥哥的动作有些迟缓。”奇犽担忧的看着伊路米向大伙儿说到。小杰看着伊路米，心底不免有些担心。

“嗯，我也发觉伊路米有些不对劲。”酷拉皮卡看了伊路米一会儿，过后把视线放回被抓着的雷欧力。糟糕，在这样下去……

“不错嘛，竟然能躲过我的夺命毒镖。不过，你似乎有些力不从心啊。那接下来这些，不知道你会怎么做？”看出伊路米的弱点，亚烈怎么能放过。用力把雷欧力推向小杰他们，亚烈发狂似的发出念力，拿出四个毒镖再次对准奇犽他们攻击。

伊路米再也顾不了自己了，他用尽全身力量使出念力。接着，甩出五根钉子。一根钉子飞向亚烈的心脏，其余的四根打落攻击奇犽他们的飞镖。飞镖是被打落了，可是刺在亚烈身上的钉子显然偏了。就在大家放松戒备时，亚烈再次使出念力，控制其中一个飞镖飞向奇犽。奇犽被突如其来的飞镖吓了一跳，看着朝自己飞来的飞镖一时反应不过来。伊路米心头一紧，奋不顾身的飞奔到奇犽面前，挡住了飞镖。虽然尝试避开要害，但是飞镖还是划过伊路米的右肩。伊路米忍着伤口的刺痛感，毫不犹豫甩出无数的念钉结束亚烈的生命。另两个恶霸看到亚烈气绝身亡，吓得大惊失色，赶紧逃离那里。

“哥哥！”奇犽看着倒在怀里的伊路米，不住地颤抖，眼底尽是担忧的神情。伊路米像是感觉到危险消失后就安心的昏睡过去了。

梦里，伊路米独自站在宽敞的露天广场。广场中央有一架纯白色的钢琴，一位举止优雅的钢琴家坐在那里演奏。悠扬的琴声旋绕在整个广场，动听的旋律打动伊路米的心。伊路米轻轻地闭上双眼，享受这美妙的曲子。钢琴家的十指灵巧地在黑白分明的琴键上飞舞，谱出扣人心旋的乐曲。清爽的风吹来，伊路米黑色的长发随风飘逸。伊路米的脸上带着温柔的微笑，让人移不开目光。


	4. 第4章

# 也许这就叫作因祸得福吧~  
受伤后，和奇犽的关系意外地变好了。  
就像以前一样亲密。#

奇犽和小杰他们商量后，决定把伊路米带到附近的饭店休息再作打算。饭店的某间客房里，伊路米躺在白色的床上。原本苍白的脸颊因为发烧的关系，而泛着红晕。可是伊路米的嘴唇却变成了黯淡的深紫色。刚才被飞镖划伤的伤口，用白色纱布包裹着，微微渗出暗红色的血。奇犽、小杰和其他人都在房里，不过每个人的表情看起来都很沉重。

“该怎么办呢？在这样下去，哥哥会死的……”奇犽忧愁不安地靠在床边，看着睡得很沉的伊路米。

“照伊路米的情况看来，应该是刚才的镖上有毒。可惜那人已经死了，刚才我们也没发现镖里有毒，现在只怕毒液早已经渗入他的血液了。”酷拉皮卡冷静的分析道。刚才太大意了，他应该要早点发现的。待伊路米出现中毒症状后，他们尝试把毒液吸出来。可是不知什么原因，就像是有股念力残留在毒液里阻止他们。他们每吸出一口毒液，伊路米就会感觉痛不欲生。而他本身的念力就会围绕在他的身体周围，就像是在保护着伊路米一样。而奇犽他们现在处于两难之中，因为一吸出毒液伊路米就会感到疼痛不已，然后围绕着伊路米的念力会出现阻止奇犽他们靠近。直到伊路米不感觉痛苦时，伊路米自我保护的念力才又消失。而奇犽他们本身的念力还不足以保护他们，让他们在接近伊路米时，不被伊路米的念力所伤。第二，如果不早点吸出伊路米体内的毒液，谁也不能料到接下来会发生什么事。因为他们根本不知道镖上涂的是什么毒液。

“奇犽，对不起。要不是我太冲动，伊路米根本不会受伤。”雷欧力自责的向奇犽道歉。雷欧力感到懊恼不已，他也气自己干嘛老是冲动行事不顾虑到后果。可是他就是改不掉这种坏习惯，每次要等到事后才后悔都来不及了。猎人考试时他气伊路米用那种方法逼走奇犽，可是去到枯枯戮山后，他大概了解奇犽家里的状况了。那天见到奇犽后，奇犽解释了很多关于他家里的事。伊路米大概也是因为奇犽他老爸的命令才被迫那样做的吧。想到自己对伊路米的态度那么差，刚才伊路米还舍身相救，雷欧力还是觉得很过意不去。现在看到伊路米受伤，他这个立志要当医生的人却束手无策，只能用针灸的方式封住伊路米的穴位，不让毒液流到心脏。

“不是你的错，要怪的话也只能怪我吧。”想到哥哥刚才奋不顾身的挡在自己面前保护自己，奇犽就感到悲痛不已。

“大家都别再自责了，现在最重要的是想办法治好伊路米的伤。”小杰看着眼神哀伤的奇犽：“奇犽，伊路米他一定也不希望你这样子自责。”

“小杰说得对，再拖下去也不是办法。伊路米对我们都有救命之恩，不能让他就这么死去。”雷欧力坚定地说。

“那我们一起来想想，有谁能治好伊路米的伤。”酷拉皮卡开始带领大家一起讨论、商量对策。过了一会儿……

“我想到了，医生！”小杰开心地说，激动不已。众人看着他，无言的沉默半响，额头都出现三条黑线落下。

“难道不对吗？”小杰失望地心情表露无遗。众人看着他，很有默契地左、右、左、右摇着头。

“小杰，普通的人生病当然是找医生。可是伊路米的伤不是普通的医生治得了的。”酷拉皮卡好心的提醒小杰。

“奇犽，你的家人都很厉害的吧。一定有办法的是吗？”雷欧力看着奇犽。

“我老爸他们应该有办法才对，可是这里离枯枯戮山太远了。照哥哥的情况来看，根本不可能可以撑到回家。”奇犽又叹了口气，郁闷不已。

“说得也是啊，如果有像西索那种变态在，应该有办法吧！”雷欧力无奈地说。

“西索？！”小杰和酷拉皮卡相视一笑。

“西索，就是西索了！他一定有办法的。可是，要怎么找他啊？”奇犽兴奋地说，可是想到不懂要怎样才能找到西索，心又是一沉。众人互相看来看去，一点头绪也没有。

______________________________________________________________________

哔——哔——超低音的电话铃声回响在室内。过了一会儿，酷拉皮卡他们依旧没有人接听。大家面面相觑，默默地拿出自己的行动电话。很好，都不是我们的电话响。那么就是……小杰他们一起望向伊路米，他还是静静的躺着。奇犽走向伊路米，拉起盖着伊路米的被单，轻手轻脚的把手伸进伊路米的裤袋摸索。终于找到了还在响着的电话，来电显示写着“笨蛋”两个字。奇犽很好奇，是谁可以让伊路米称之为笨蛋。

“奇犽，快接电话啊。搞不好是可以救伊路米的人哦！”小杰他们鼓舞着奇犽接听电话。犹豫了一会儿，按下通话健，奇犽默不作声的把手机放到右耳旁。

“小伊~~怎么那么迟听电话啊？在忙吗？”电话里传来熟悉的声音，奇犽开始不断努力回想他曾经在哪听过这把声音。

“小伊~~~是你吗？怎么不说话啊？”电话那头的人得不到回答，语气听起来有些闷闷的。

“奇犽，是谁啊？你怎么都不说话？挂断了吗？”小杰他们见奇犽不说话，好奇的询问。专心回想的奇犽被小杰他们的声音吓了一跳，不小心按到了结束通话健。

“奇犽，怎么了吗？是你认识的人？”酷拉皮卡看奇犽的神情有些古怪，忍不住问道。

“我...我好像听到西索的声音了。”怔怔的看着手机屏幕。回过神后，奇犽把刚才在电话里听到的话，一字不漏的搬演片断给大家看。当然，饰演奇犽的是小杰；而电话那头疑是西索的“笨蛋”则是奇犽负责扮演。

短剧结束后，大家得到一个结论：西索很可能是伊路米认识的人。

“那我们要再打回去吗？就告诉他伊路米现在的情况好了。”小杰提议到，如果真是西索，那伊路米就有救了。决定了之后，奇犽开始用伊路米的手机回拨给西索。

电话另一头的西索看到电话显示是小伊时，立刻接通了。他感到纳闷不已，为什么伊路米的电话是奇犽接听，更不明白为什么伊路米会和那几个小鬼在一起。

“喂~~小伊吗…？”西索不肯定的询问。

“这个…你，是西索吗……？”说话的是奇犽。

“是的。你是奇犽吧，伊路米呢？为什么他的电话在你这儿？”西索疑惑的问。之后，奇犽就把所有具体的情况跟西索说了一遍。西索只交代了一句“照顾好伊路米，我马上赶过去”，就挂电话了。

小杰他们感到些许的惊讶，因为被伊路米称之为笨蛋的人竟然是西索。照西索刚才通电话时的种种表现，证实西索和伊路米是老相识，而且关系非浅。不过同时，他们也感到开心，因为西索答应会救伊路米。等待是漫长的，伊路米越来越弱的身子，让所有人都开始焦急了。奇犽不停地用干净的毛巾擦拭着哥哥额头冒出的汗水。西索出现的时候，大家都好像看到救星似的。第一次，大家都诚心为西索的出现感到开心。不同于之前猎人试验和在天空竞技场大家对西索的出现感到害怕和紧张。雷欧力赶紧替伊路米拔掉刚才用来封住穴位的针，让西索替伊路米疗伤。

一进到房里，西索迅速的来到伊路米的身旁。看着脸色苍白，嘴唇都已经开始变成紫黑色的伊路米，西索的脸色变得很难看。劈头就问是哪个混蛋把伊路米伤成这样，当小杰他们告诉西索那个人已经被伊路米杀死后，西索就说太便宜那家伙了。西索把伊路米右肩上的绷带拆下，露出还不断流出暗红色血的伤口。过后他让昏迷的伊路米躺靠着他的肩膀，一手轻轻地抵着伊路米的头。然后他拿出一张锋利的扑克牌划开伊路米伤口的附近的皮肤，开始尝试把毒液给吸出。每吸出一口毒血，伊路米就感觉痛苦万分。西索发出一些念力与伊路米的念力抗衡。小伊，再忍耐点，多一下就好了…

伊路米因为伤口感到异常疼痛，不停的挣扎。西索抱紧伊路米，不让他乱动。过了一会儿，西索吸出来的血慢慢变回正常的血色，众人才松了一口气。西索的手放在伊路米右肩上的伤口，开始运用念力替伊路米止血。之后又重新帮伊路米包裹上干净的绷带，让他躺在床上休息。轻轻的帮伊路米盖上被单，西索拿着毛巾擦拭伊路米额头上的汗珠。奇犽、小杰、酷拉皮卡还有雷欧力对眼前的景象感到不可思议，这是他们第一次看到西索露出担忧和温柔的表情。

奇犽看着西索那为朋友担心的表情，感到十分疑惑。

难道说，哥哥和西索真的是‘朋友’？！原来那个常年摆出扑克脸的面瘫大哥，老是把杀手不需要朋友这种话挂在嘴边，却还是背着他们家人交了一个朋友......

______________________________________________________________________

“哥哥他没事了吧...？”奇犽忧心的问道。

“放心吧，没什么事了。待会儿应该就会苏醒过来了。”西索看着面前这些盯着自己的人，恢复惯有的笑容。“你们什么时候变得那么关心伊路米了呢？”

“废话，他救了我们全部人的命自己却受伤了。我们怎能漠不关心？”雷欧力看着西索，振振有词的说道。

“哦，是吗？呵呵呵~~~你也是吗？奇犽……”西索锐利的眼睛看着奇犽，奇犽只是低头不语。“伊路米醒来知道你这么关心他，一定很开心。那家伙的个性，你也很清楚吧，不要再伤他的心了。”奇犽怔怔的看着西索。

“西索，你和伊路米也是朋友吧。”小杰清澈的眼矇，坚定地看着西索。

“呵呵呵~~这句话可别让小伊听到，他会杀了我的。不过呢，我和他的关系是秘密~对了，可以借个冲凉房来洗澡吧～”西索指着自己一身是血的衣服。见众人不反对，西索就这样慢条斯理的冲凉去了。伊路米不喜欢血，西索也不喜欢闻到伊路米的血。所以把这些血迹洗干净吧，不然小伊看到一定又皱眉头了。

“奇犽，你没事吧？还在为西索说的事困扰吗？” 看着有些忧郁的奇犽，小杰关心地慰问。

“啊，其实没什么。只是……”奇犽支支吾吾，犹豫着是否要接下去说。众人给予鼓励的眼神。

“其实，我真的伤了哥哥的心。他一向来都很疼我的，看来这次我真的做得太过火了呢。哥哥在老爸他们那里一定也受了不少压力。”奇犽看着虚弱的伊路米，眼神就像是个犯了错的小孩，希望得到别人的原谅。

“一定可以的，奇犽。伊路米一定会原谅你的。”小杰自信的说道，大家都向奇犽点点头。奇犽感激的看着大伙儿。

“奇犽，伊路米的实力很强吧。你知道他真正的实力到什么程度吗？”酷拉皮卡问到。

“这我不大清楚，哥哥很少在我面前动手。不过，哥哥真的很强。我之前所学的，可以说全是他教我的。酷拉皮卡，你是不是想问哥哥一些什么事情？”奇犽的话让所有人的目光全集中在酷拉皮卡身上。

“被发现了呢，我想问他有关念力的事情。我想要变强，也一定要变强。”酷拉皮卡的拳头握紧。“既然他跟西索认识，那他应该也认识旅团的人吧。”

“酷拉皮卡……”众人看着眼珠已经变红的酷拉皮卡。

“放心吧，我没事的。不管伊路米到时候想说还是保密，我都不会太在意的。只是我不想放弃任何机会，就算是对白白牺牲的族人有个交待吧。”说着说着，酷拉皮卡泛起淡淡的微笑，看起来好悲伤。

“如果哥哥到时候不说，我们一定帮你查。不要忘了，我们是朋友哦～”大伙儿微笑的看着酷拉皮卡。

“嗯！”酷拉皮卡温柔的笑，让人很舒服。整个气氛都不一样了，酷拉皮卡的眼睛也变回正常的浅蓝色了。

就在这时，冲凉房的水声停止了。西索裸着上半身，只用一条白色的毛巾围着下体，就这样大刺刺地从浴室走出来。双手拿着另外一条毛巾，擦着还滴着水的红发。众人以看稀有动物的眼神，目不转睛的盯着他看。除了酷拉皮卡红着脸颊的随手拿了沙发椅上的枕头，就向西索丢去，还大骂一声“混蛋”。

“原来酷拉皮卡你跟小伊一样害羞哦，呵呵呵～不过小伊看到我一定是丢钉子，呵呵呵～”

“他是……西索吗？”小杰呆呆的看着西索。

“应该是吧，难道还有别人吗？”奇犽“欣赏”的点点头。

“他的头发不是青蓝色的吗？”小杰继续发呆。

“有种发明叫染发剂。”雷欧力惊讶得张大嘴巴。

“呵呵呵～你们看够了没有啊，再看我要收钱了哦～”西索惯有的笑声。

“我肯定他就是西索了，因为这样变态的笑声还真少人有。”奇犽下了一个结论，所有人跟着附和点头。

“西索，请你快点穿上衣服好吗？”酷拉皮卡的脸红得好像要爆炸了。“再不穿上衣服，我就对你不客气了。”拿起多一个枕头，酷拉皮卡蓄势待发。

“可是，衣服还没干呢～”西索一脸无辜。

“你……”众人无语。

就在这时候，悠悠转醒的伊路米看到这一幕。黑黑的大眼睛危险的微微眯起来，三根钉子迅速的飞向西索。西索赶紧用扑克牌挡掉突如其来的攻击，好险，要不然他就中招了。

“呵呵呵～小伊～你醒来啦～别这样对我嘛，真是伤心啊～”西索招牌的欠扁笑容。伊路米有些吃力地坐起身子，大大的猫眼瞪着西索。其他人看到伊路米清醒了，不禁放下心头大石。

“我说，笨蛋西索，给我马上穿上衣服。”三根钉子出现在左手上。有些虚弱的语气，但是充满威胁性的杀气。

“可是小伊，那个……衣服没干～”咻的一声，几根红发掉落。奇犽他们四个很配合的让出一条路，不想遭池鱼之殃。

“小伊，你刚醒来，别那么激动啦～身体要紧～”咻的一声，一条清晰的血痕出现在左脸颊。

“小伊～你生气起来好可爱哟～呵呵呵～”咻咻咻……无数根的钉子飞过去，西索利落地用纸牌把全部钉子都挡下来。然后，双手合十恭敬的弯腰，冷汗直流。

“小伊，你赢了，我去穿衣服先。”西索真诚地说道。伊路米这才满意的收起钉子。

奇犽他们看着伊路米，暗自佩服。感受到众人的目光，伊路米黑黑的大眼睛冷漠的看向奇犽他们。

“我怎么会在这里啊？西索那笨蛋又为什么出现在这里？”头怎么那么痛啊，伊路米的眉头禁不住皱在一起。

“没事吧？是不是哪儿不舒服？”看到伊路米露出痛苦的表情，奇犽紧张的问。

“啊，没事。”

“你忘了吗？你出手救了我们，然后还帮奇犽挡下飞镖受伤了。”雷欧力说道。

“我们不懂要怎样才能救你，刚好西索打电话给你，我们就把他找来了。是西索帮你疗的伤。”奇犽有些忧心的看着伊路米。

“嗯，大概想起来了。”左手摸着自己的额头，伊路米感到有些晕眩。

“你没事吧？”奇犽担心地走向伊路米。穿好衣服出来的西索也走到伊路米身边。

“小伊，好些了吗？”看到伊路米点点头，西索接着说：“肩上的毒液是吸出来了，不过因为留在体内也有一定的时间，多少有些影响。明明知道自己的身体状况，还那么拼命地做白工，你是发高烧烧坏头脑了吧～”伊路米冷冷的白了西索一眼，当作回答。

“肚子饿了，你请客。”看了看手机的时间显示，已经是晚上九点左右了。伊路米看着西索，淡淡地说道。

“等等，为什么是我请客？要也是你请我吧，我可是救了你一命耶～”

“第一，早上你请客时我没什么胃口，那样太便宜你了。第二，我从早上到现在什么都没吃，现在又受伤了。我这是为你好，免得待会儿我晕死过去，你又要麻烦来救活我。”

“呃……”西索无言以对，传说中的面包脸又出现了。奇犽他们四个人看着像小孩子般斗嘴的两个人，额头三条黑线滑落。

“我说小伊，你还真是为我着想啊～”

“那是当然的。”动作有些缓慢的穿上衣服，伊路米的脸色还是有些苍白。

“看在你刚刚从鬼门关绕了一圈回来的份上，我就不跟你计较了～想吃什么？”西索看到伊路米缠在肩上的染血绷带，语气柔和了不少。

______________________________________________________________________

某家餐厅里，伊路米、西索还有小杰他们全都坐在一起用餐。

“小伊，请你就算了。为什么我必须连他们都一起请？”西索失控地大叫。

“就我一个人吃很无聊，对着你怕没胃口。”伊路米津津有味的吃着芒果布丁。他的脸依旧有些苍白，但是嘴唇的颜色已经变回淡淡的红色了。

“哼！”某个笨蛋生闷气中。

“你们还想吃什么就随便叫，算我旁边这家伙的帐。”伊路米看着坐在面前的奇犽他们，淡淡地说道。

“哼！”西索又冷哼了一声。

“不用了，我们已经吃饱了。谢谢。”看着伊路米身旁的西索，小杰很有礼貌的道谢婉拒。当然就算打死他，他也绝对不会承认他其实是被西索的冷脸给吓到了。

“哦，是吗？”伊路米黑色的瞳孔看着坐在面前的四个人，面无表情地说：“这餐算是表达我的谢意，感谢你们刚才救了我。我这人一向来公私分明，更不想欠别人人情。”

“不，其实应该是我们向你道谢。刚才要不是你出手相救，我们也不可能还有机会坐在这儿吃晚餐。”酷拉皮卡真心地说。

“我也向你道谢，感谢你刚才出现救了我们。虽然之前我不是很喜欢你的为人，但是你救了我们是事实，谢谢。”雷欧力真诚的向伊路米道谢。

“伊路米，谢谢你救了我们。之前在猎人试验时弄伤了你，我跟你道歉。对不起。”小杰看着伊路米的眼睛，接着说：“其实你也不像外表那么冷漠，对吧？”

“那是当然的啊～呵呵呵～小伊其实是个很好的人哦，也很关心弟弟的～”西索一副很了解伊路米的样子。

“西索，你的话会不会多了一点？”伊路米狠狠的瞪着西索欠扁的脸。西索马上闭嘴，安分的坐着。奇犽静静地看着伊路米，似乎有什么东西想对伊路米说，可是他始终没有开口。伊路米偷偷的看了奇犽一眼，然后又马上转移视线盯着手上的布丁。

“伊路米，我有些话想问你。”酷拉皮卡认真地看着伊路米。

“有什么事吗？不过我先声明，我不一定会回答你。”伊路米冷冷地看着酷拉皮卡。

“你认识幻影旅团的人，对吗？”

“那又怎样,你是想从我这里知道他们的事吧。不过很抱歉，我不可能会回答你的。”伊路米看穿酷拉皮卡的想法。

“呵呵呵～酷拉皮卡，你就对蜘蛛那么感兴趣吗？还是很在意猎人试验里我对你说的话啊～”西索的笑让人感到不是很舒服。酷拉皮卡和小杰他们全都戒备着，刚才欢愉的气氛不复存在。

“西索。”感受到西索释放出念力，伊路米出声制止。

“你们还真是一颗颗令人期待的果实呢！不过算了，因为再和你们玩下去小伊会生气的。”收起念力，西索有些无聊的东张西望。

“以你现在的实力，根本就不可能和旅团斗。你就这样贸然去找他们报仇，就如同是飞蛾扑火。”伊路米看着窗外的夜景，语气平静而温和。

“就算是赌上性命也无所谓，我不可能就这样放过他们。我要变强，一定要变强。”酷拉皮卡握紧着有些颤抖的手。

“我言尽于此，接下来你要做什么，也跟我没有任何关系。”

“不管怎样，还是谢谢你。”

“嗯。”轻声回应，伊路米的眼睛看着窗外。奇犽看着伊路米，犹豫着是否要开口。坐在奇犽旁边的小杰，用脚轻轻地踢了踢奇犽的脚。大伙儿用眼神示意奇犽趁这个机会开口。就在奇犽终于鼓起勇气想开口叫伊路米时，一阵超低音的电话铃声响起。奇犽和小杰他们不禁露出失望的表情。在旁的西索把这一切看在眼里，忍不住在心里暗笑。这小伊是不是太迟钝了一点啊，不过就因为这样才有趣，呵呵呵～

伊路米看着手机的来电显示，有意无意的看了酷拉皮卡一眼，然后按下了通话健。

“找我什么事吗？”伊路米淡淡的回应。

“这样子啊，我在Ａ市。”

“那好，你把相关资料给我吧。”

“嗯，不过已经好多了。谢啦。”伊路米的眼神中隐约看得出有些笑意。结束短暂的通话，伊路米看着盯着自己的西索。

“是谁啊？”西索好奇地问。

“洛洛。”伊路米口中的洛洛不是别人，正是领导着恶名昭彰幻影旅团的团长，库洛洛。

“小伊，他这次又想做什么了啊？”西索饶有兴趣的看着伊路米，试探地问道。

“你自己去问他。”伊路米冷漠的回答。

“不说也没关系，不过你要行动时记得把我也一起带去哦～”

“我不让你去，你自己也不是一样会跑去。”伊路米冷冷的损西索，西索无所谓的耸耸背还笑得非常灿烂。

“有事吗？”发现奇犽一直盯着自己看，伊路米开口问道。

“不，没什么事。”奇犽低下头，不敢看着伊路米的眼睛。

“时间不早了，你们还有事的话，那我们不打扰了。再见，谢谢你的晚餐。”奇犽说完，看了伊路米一眼，便和小杰他们离开了。西索笑着和他们挥手，伊路米则静静地望着奇犽。

“小伊，为什么不叫住你那弟弟呢？”西索观察着伊路米的表情，似乎想看出他的心里在想些什么。

“为什么要叫他？”伊路米反问西索，深不见底的眼睛看着西索。

“你别后悔就好了。”伊路米不理西索，站起身来准备离开时，突然感到有些头晕。

“你还好吧？”西索扶着伊路米摇摇欲坠的身子，却发现伊路米的温度低得吓人。

“嗯。”勉强的点点头，伊路米接着说道：“没什么。”

“不如先回我家休息吧～你这家伙还真是固执呢！”伊路米不满地瞪着西索，可是还是默默地接受西索的帮助。

______________________________________________________________________

“奇犽，为什么刚才不叫住伊路米呢？”小杰不解的看着奇犽。

“还是算了吧，反正也不是什么重要的事。”奇犽故作轻松的说道。

“少来了，自己明明就一副失望的样子。”雷欧力看着奇犽。

“真的没事啦。不说我了，酷拉皮卡，你没事吧？”奇犽看着心事重重的酷拉皮卡转移话题。

“嗯，没事。”

“酷拉皮卡，你还很在意伊路米说的话吗？”小杰看着酷拉皮卡。

“说不在意是骗你们的，伊路米说的是事实。以我现在的能力，别说整个幻影旅团了，就连打倒一只蜘蛛都成问题。”酷拉皮卡停下脚步，不甘心地握紧拳头。

“酷拉皮卡……”大伙儿看着酷拉皮卡，沉默不语。

“我现在想去打探幻影旅团的消息。你们还是别跟着我了，我只怕连累你们。月有阴晴圆缺，人有悲欢离合。就在这里说再见吧，谢谢你们这些日子的照顾。”说完，酷拉皮卡笑了。那么迷人又悲伤的笑。

“说什么傻话，我们可是同伴耶！酷拉皮卡，我不可能就这样丢下你一个人的。”雷欧力有些激动地说道。

“是你们把我带离枯枯戮山的。原本我以为不可能拥有的自由，是你们让我拥有，也是你们让我有机会去走我自己想要走的路。现在，就让我陪伴着你们去实现你们的梦想好了。”奇犽用坚定的语气说道。

“我也一样，我绝不会让你独自承担这一切的。就让我们大家帮你吧！”小杰炯炯有神的眼睛里，让人感觉到希望的存在是那么的真实。

“谢谢你们，不过你们根本不知道。幻影旅团是多么的可怕，多么的强大。报仇是我自己选择的路，不值得你们为了我这样做。”

“值得，这些都是值得的！因为我们是伙伴啊！”大伙儿看着酷拉皮卡，让酷拉皮卡的心温暖了起来。

“谢谢你们，谢谢……”大家笑得好开心，彼此的心，靠得很近很近。

星光闪烁的夜晚，一盏盏的路灯照亮着昏暗的街。不远处，伊路米和西索静静地看着这一幕。

“自由……”伊路米喃喃自语，复杂的神情。他好久没看到奇犽这么开心了，打从心里真心的笑。

“小伊，你在想什么啊？”西索看着面无血色的伊路米，淡淡地说。

“西索，拥有自由是怎样的一种感觉啊？你自由吗？”伊路米靠着墙，大大的黑眼睛看着西索。

“小伊你的问题还真是特别啊～”西索难得认真地看着伊路米，然后沉默的思索了一会儿。伊路米静静地等待着西索的答案。

“从我有记忆时开始，我就已经生活在流星街了。那里可以说是三不管地区，根本没有人管你的生死。所以，我算是很自由吧，因为没有人束缚着我啊～呵呵呵～”西索依旧有些欠扁的笑声，不过这次伊路米没有想甩钉子的冲动。因为他看到西索脸上的笑容，有种莫名的悲伤。伊路米看着西索许久，想不到要说些什么话去安慰西索。

“好累，我要回去休息了，头有些晕。西索，不如你请我吃巧克力好了。”伊路米恢复冷漠的表情，转身就要离开。

“我干嘛请你吃巧克力啊？”西索有些不爽的说道。他走向前，搀扶着有些虚弱的伊路米。

“因为我不舒服啊，你请我吃巧克力，我的心情就会变得很好了。说不定伤口也好得快一点，那你就不用一直麻烦照顾我了。”伊路米说得很溜，嘴角挂着不易察觉的笑。

“哪有人像你这样的啊？吃巧克力伤口会好得快，我还是第一次听说呢～”

“那你到底请不请我吃啊？废话还真多。”

“请你当然可以，不过你可别乘机敲诈我哦～”

“最多我不要买太贵的，嗯～你出一亿戒尼，剩余的我自己还。”

“小伊～你还真是为我着想啊，呵呵呵～”西索的额头，一滴大大的冷汗滑落。

“那是当然的，哈哈～”伊路米和西索相视一笑。既然想不到安慰的话，就别说了。还是这样的相处方式适合他们。朋友，其实就是这么简单。


	5. 第5章

＃死神跟我开了一场玩笑后，  
我开始努力寻找自己真正的生存价值。＃

某家还蛮有情调的餐厅，伊路米还有库洛洛舒适的坐在一起闲聊。

“怎样，还不错吧？”俊秀的库洛洛身穿西装，额头上绑着白色的布条。他面带温柔的微笑看着面前的伊路米。

“嗯，还真是不错。谢谢你的早餐噢～”伊路米一脸满足的喝着甜甜的巧克力饮料，他的气色看起来好多了，原本苍白的脸也恢复红润。

“应该是我谢谢你才对，作为雇主，我很满意你的工作表现。作为朋友，这餐就算是我请你的好了。”

“谢谢你，不过杀手不需要朋友。”伊路米冷冷的道谢，然后有些错愕的看着库洛洛。因为库洛洛异口同声地和伊路米一起说出“杀手不需要朋友”。

“哈哈，伊路米你还真是有趣呢。认识你也有段时间了，我还不知道你的为人吗？”库洛洛似笑非笑的看着伊路米。

“哦。”伊路米恢复冷漠的表情，不过看起来有种被人看穿的不服气。

“别生闷气，我不逗你了。伊路米，话说回来，你之前受的伤痊愈了吗？”库洛洛前几天打了通电话托伊路米帮他工作，却意外发现伊路米受伤的事。目标也是个少见的念力高手，若是平时对伊路米而言肯定是轻而易举的事，不过照理说伊路米当时的伤应该还没有痊愈。所以，库洛洛怀疑...不！应该说是肯定有其他人出手帮伊路米完成昨天的工作。虽然可以自己动手解决目标，不过当库洛洛没有指挥旅团时，他也是个很友善又温和的人。

“嗯，没什么了，谢谢关心。”伊路米有些不自然的神情，没有逃过库洛洛尖锐的眼睛。

“是吗？那就好。不过，工作时西索那家伙也有在场吧。”认识伊路米之后，库洛洛才知道原来伊路米也和西索认识，而且他们两人的关系还蛮不错的。

“是的，他很缠人。不过，这次的委托他也帮了我不少忙。”库洛洛的一双眼睛像是能看透人心似的，所以伊路米并不打算瞒他。回想起昨天那笨蛋西索帮他解决其他的麻烦人物，让他有机会攻击目标完成任务，伊路米不禁泛起浅笑。其实，伊路米对库洛洛也有满特别的感觉。不像普通的雇主与杀手关系，反而又有点像他和西索那嘴上始终不承认的朋友关系。所以，伊路米在库洛洛面前时也从不隐瞒自己的表情。

“西索的确是个很缠人的家伙。”库洛洛点点头，目不转睛的看着伊路米。两年前，自己不也是看中西索的能力而让他加入旅团。

“嗯。”伊路米边吃着水果布丁，一边回忆着昨天的任务。其实他的伤根本还没有痊愈，病也刚好。所以昨天，西索才会跟去帮伊路米的忙，虽然西索一直说自己是去找果实玩。伊路米解决了目标，不过刚要愈合的伤口又裂开了，还多添了几道伤口。因为工作时被目标发现伊路米的右肩有伤，目标过后便一直往伊路米的伤处攻击。

“对了，跟你说件事情。你知道吗？”库洛洛突然开口道，神情也变得有些严肃。

“你还没说，我怎么知道。”感受到库洛洛的转变，伊路米停下吃东西的动作，面无表情的看着库洛洛。可是伊路米冷冷的说完话，库洛洛就一直笑个不停。

“哈哈，伊路米你真是可爱啊～那只是普通的开场白。你看起来那么年轻，怎么你的脑袋像是已经化石化了。”库洛洛被伊路米弄得哭笑不得。

“哦，那是什么事？”伊路米看着笑得前俯后仰的库洛洛，主动地发问，试图转移他的注意力。真是太丢脸了，他怎么又做了这种蠢事。脸上不自觉泛起淡淡的红晕，伊路米此刻只想挖个洞，躲进土里。

“伊路米你脸红了耶，你是我见过最有趣的杀手。哈哈～”库洛洛试着让自己平静下来，可是一看到伊路米的脸，他又笑个不停。

“你继续笑个够好了。”伊路米看起来有些生气了，不悦的神情写满脸上。

“好了，不笑你了，别生气。”库洛洛恢复正经的表情，他可不想被伊路米的钉子攻击。

“你刚说的是什么事？”伊路米回到正题。

“是这样的，有四个人最近一直打探幻影旅团的消息。据说都还蛮年轻的，我想问你认不认识这些人。”库洛洛恢复认真的语气，一脸严肃。见伊路米沉默，库洛洛继续说道。

“蜘蛛的成员得到情报，其中一个好像也是揍敌客家的小孩，银色头发的小鬼。其中还有一个念能力者是使用锁链的。”

“认识，那银发小鬼是我三弟。”无奈的叹口气，伊路米接着说道：“那使用锁链的人好像是要找你们报仇的，不过他的念力根本还不足以对你们构成任何威胁。”

“话是这么说没错，但是伊路米，你也很清楚我的个性。任何威胁到旅团和成员的事，我是绝对不会冒险的。虽然说现在还不足以构成威胁，但是以后他们一定会是个麻烦。”库洛洛的眼神露出杀气。

“我刚才已经派出旅团的几位成员去找寻他们了，我给予的命令是活捉那四个人，若有反抗，格杀不论。”闻言，伊路米心头一紧。

“洛洛，可以麻烦你一件事吗？”沉默了半响，伊路米淡淡的开口了。

______________________________________________________________________

某条无人的街道。

从远处传来了天外之音~

（问：为什么会是无人的街道呢？现在是大白天耶～）

（答：因为拍戏都要清场的嘛～伤及无辜就不好了，呵呵呵～）汗…… =.=||| 

“你们是绝对打不过我们的，还是乖乖的和我们回去吧！”玛琪还有信长包围小杰他们四个人。

“不要作无谓的反抗了，随我们回去就还有命活！”信长一脸煞气。

“怎么办？”雷欧力和小杰他们冷汗直流。

“放了他们，我随你们回去。他们和这件事没关系，一直找寻你们的是我。”酷拉皮卡不想连累大伙儿，独自承担这一切。

“哼！你以为这儿是菜市场啊，由不得你讨价还价，你们四个都要随我们回去，一个不能少。要是反抗就是死。”信长发出念力。

“不想受皮肉之痛，就和我们回去。”玛琪威胁到。

“试过了才知道。反正随你们回去也是死，留在这儿也是死。我们就来拼一拼吧！”大伙儿戒备的看着旅团的成员。奇犽他们发出念力，眼看就要打起来了。信长凶狠的瞪着他们，不过嘴角却勾起了邪邪的微笑。玛琪使用念力，不远处的奇犽被无形的东西捆绑着，动弹不得。

“奇犽，你怎么了？”小杰看到奇犽露出痛苦的表情，紧张地问。

“好像被线绑着的感觉。”奇犽感到有些困难的把话说完。玛琪的手轻轻握紧力道，奇犽的手臂出现了无数条清晰的血痕。血顺着玛琪的线流下，大伙儿这才看清楚玛琪用线捆绑着奇犽。细而锋利的线，隐约看得出泛着蓝光。

“手下留情啊，我亲爱的玛琪～”熟悉的扑克牌飞来割断玛琪的线，奇犽赶紧把捆绑自己的线扯下。

“没你的事，你来瞎搅和什么？”信长和玛琪瞪着缓缓走来的西索。

“你们要是伤到那银发小鬼，就关我的事了。”无视其他团员的怒气，西索危险的微笑让人看得毛骨悚然。

“我们是来执行团长下的指令，那小鬼和你什么关系？”玛琪不满的看着西索。

“玛琪，那小鬼可是伊路米的弟弟哦～要是伤了他，伊路米肯定找你们拼命。”

“伊路米的弟弟？！”玛琪有些惊讶的看着奇犽。因为西索的关系认识伊路米，玛琪有时也会帮伊路米疗伤，当然也是要收费的。

“伊路米是谁啊？”信长困惑的看着玛琪。

“他就是早上和团长一起出去的人。”

“我知道了，是揍敌客家族的杀手，听说他和团长有几分交情。”信长开始打量起奇犽。奇犽和小杰他们面面相觑，然后看着西索。

“看来消息是真的，这银发小鬼也是揍敌客家的小孩。不过，既然团长下了令，现在是要执行还是……”信长看着玛琪。

“不管你们要做什么，要是伤到这小鬼，我是不会只当个安静的旁观者的。”西索拿出一张扑克牌，散发出强烈的杀气。

“住手！”冷静又不乏威严的声音响起，紧接着在双方中间的空地上，出现了类似魔法阵的图腾。下一秒，库洛洛和伊路米奇迹般地出现。

“团长！”玛琪和信长惊呼。酷拉皮卡的眼睛变成红色，颤抖的看着库洛洛。奇犽、小杰还有雷欧力看到库洛洛还有伊路米同时出现都惊讶不已。只有西索露出狡猾的微笑，把玩着手上的扑克牌。

“洛，你这能力还真方便啊～”伊路米赞赏道。

“是吗？这是从某个念力者那盗来的能力。”库洛洛微笑的看着伊路米。

“哦。”伊路米恢复冷漠的表情，看了所有人一眼，然后把视线停在奇犽身上。看到奇犽手臂上的血痕，他不易让人察觉的皱了皱眉头。

“抱歉啊，伊路米。我刚刚才知道那小鬼是你弟弟。”玛琪面无表情的看着伊路米。

“啊，没关系。他惹妳生气了吧，真是不好意思。”伊路米看了玛琪一眼，深不见底的眼睛看不出任何情绪。

“西索，团员间禁止私斗，希望你还记得。”团长冷冷的说道，过后看着在场的所有人。

“那当然，呵呵呵～”西索欠扁的笑声响起。

“玛琪，信长，今天的指令到此结束，辛苦你们了。先回去，待会儿我会跟你们解释。”团长看着玛琪还有信长。只见他们微微的朝团长点点头，便离开了。

“没事吧？”伊路米低下身子，看着奇犽的伤口问道。

“嗯，没事。”奇犽看着伊路米，轻轻地笑了。

“你好惹不惹，干嘛去惹玛琪啊？真是的，你这傲慢的个性是时候改改了。”伊路米的左手抚摸着奇犽的头。奇犽只是低头不语，然后偷偷的观察伊路米冷漠的表情。

“我说，笨蛋西索，你早就来了吧。干嘛非要等到奇犽被玛琪弄伤了才出现啊？”伊路米恶狠狠的瞪着西索。

“小伊，被你发现了呢～因为我想说英雄都是要在最危急的关头出现才是最帅的啊～呵呵呵～况且，给你这傲慢的弟弟一点教训也不错啊～反正我很肯定玛琪知道他是你弟弟后，就不会伤害他了。”西索欠扁的声音说出这种话，加上欠扁的笑声，伊路米哪里可能还忍得住。伊路米左手握紧钉子，无数根的钉子快速的飞向西索，西索立刻用扑克牌全挡下来。

“小伊，你下次要甩钉子时记得通知我一声嘛～”西索用有些‘受伤’的说道。

“懒得理你。”伊路米站起身时，感到有些头晕。身旁的库洛洛赶紧扶着他。

“果然啊，你刚刚对我撒谎了哦。真是不爱惜自己身体的家伙。”库洛洛的右手放到伊路米的右肩，然后发动念力。神秘的浅蓝色光芒从他的手发出。伊路米闭上双眼，轻轻的深呼吸。过了一会儿，蓝光消失，库洛洛的手离开伊路米的右肩。

“谢谢你哦，你这能力还真是不错呢！我现在感觉好多了，哈哈～”伊路米笑着对库洛洛说道，右肩上的伤口已经完全愈合了。

“下次再骗我，我肯定不轻易饶你。”警告的语气，可是库洛洛脸上的笑容是那么的温和。看了看奇犽一眼，库洛洛接着说：“这小鬼就是你弟弟啊～不怎么像，上次那个叫柯特的就跟你长得很相似。”

“上次和我一起的是我最小的弟弟。嗯，他确实某些方面和我很像。”伊路米看了看奇犽一眼。奇犽不习惯被库洛洛这样盯着瞧，别扭的转过头。

“团长，你还有个麻烦要解决哦～”西索看着握紧拳头的酷拉皮卡。

“差点忘了，你就是酷拉皮卡吧。你的事我听伊路米说了。杀了你族人的是我，要报仇的话就找我好了。原本想现在就除掉你的，不过看在伊路米的份上，我暂时就不找你们麻烦。”库洛洛冰冷的声调，锐利的眼神像一把锋利的刀，刺进酷拉皮卡他们的心。

“为什么……你杀了那么多无辜的人，却还能一副理所当然的样子？！你就没感觉吗？”酷拉皮卡红色的眼睛瞪着库洛洛，用有些颤抖又充满愤怒的声音说道。

“抱歉，像我们这种冷血的盗贼，还真的一点感觉都没有。想报仇的话，就找我。以你现在的身手根本动不到我，等你有那个能力还有自信可以杀死幻影旅团的所有人就来找我。我会等你的，不过到时候，谁输谁赢都还是个未知数。”说完，库洛洛看向伊路米。闻言，酷拉皮卡还有小杰他们都目不转睛的看着库洛洛，似乎处于震惊状态，没回过神来。

“我可是实现对你的承诺了，伊路米。”

“这样就可以了，谢谢。不管怎样说，我欠你一个人情，需要我的话找我就行了。能力范围内的事，我一定办到。”伊路米看着库洛洛真诚的说。

“我要回去给他们交待了，你自己保重。可别又做傻事了，再见。”离开前，库洛洛看了西索一眼。伊路米看着库洛洛的背影喊道：“洛洛，你还真是越来越啰嗦了！”库洛洛的身子怔住了，然后回过头，给了伊路米高深莫测的微笑。

“小伊～你刚才到底跟库洛洛说了什么啊？”西索好奇的走上前。

“这是我跟他之间的秘密，你少管。”冷冷的把话说完，伊路米看着酷拉皮卡、小杰、雷欧力还有奇犽。

“洛洛的实力，相信你们刚才也看见了。要是你们还不断的找他麻烦，到时他很下心把你们杀了，我可不会再插手这些麻烦事了。”伊路米恢复冷漠的表情。

______________________________________________________________________

库洛洛回想起与伊路米的谈话……

“请你不要对他们下手，我知道你很为难，但是如果你们真的对他们下手的话，我绝不会坐视不理。”伊路米冷冷的说道。

“伊路米，你确实很强。但是，如果和整个旅团为敌，你绝对没有胜算。我手下的蜘蛛们实力如何，你也很清楚。”

“就算失去我的性命也无所谓。”伊路米坚定的看着库洛洛。沉默是最令人难受的，他们两个都不说话，库洛洛有些惊讶的看着伊路米。

“是吗？那我明白了。我答应你在他们对旅团不构成任何危险时，我绝对不会碰他们。我只可以跟你保证这个……”

“那样就足够了。谢谢你，洛洛。”伊路米笑了，早晨的温暖阳光透过玻璃窗照耀在他的身上，美丽得像幅画。

“伊路米你还真是疼爱你的弟弟呢～”库洛洛也笑了。就算失去性命也无所谓吗？伊路米，你想保护弟弟的信念还真强烈呢！


	6. 第6章

＃血浓于水的亲情，永远都无法斩断。  
就像是水一样，不管怎样都无法被分开。  
而我就是我，我要找回最真实的自己，  
走我自己想走的路。＃

黄昏时分的海边，美丽的红霞映红了整片天空 。伊路米和奇犽坐在沙滩上，仰望着远处天边的云朵。他们两人都沉默不语，只有海浪拍打岸边的声音。凉爽的风不停的吹着，伊路米看着远方的眼睛被彩霞映出亮光。不知过了多久，伊路米没有任何温度的声音在奇犽耳边响起。

“你刚才不是说有话想对我说吗？”

“我……”奇犽支支吾吾，低着头。

“说吧，我在听。”伊路米看着坐在他左手边的奇犽。

“哥哥，我……”

“再不说我就要走了。”说完，伊路米正准备站起身子时，被奇犽阻止。

“不要走先，我……”叹了口气，奇犽看着伊路米。做回刚才的位置，伊路米静静的看着奇犽。

“我…嗯，今天的天气不错。”这是什么烂开场白啊，奇犽在心里暗骂自己。

“啊，今天的天气还蛮不错的。”伊路米竟然配合的说道，让奇犽一时反应不过来。奇犽原本以为伊路米会说无聊，然后转身离去的。

“嗯，对呀，天气好。”奇犽笑了，左手抓抓自己的头发，看起来像是在想接下来要说些什么话。

“伤口还痛吗？”看着奇犽手臂的伤痕，伊路米有些心疼，冰冷的指尖轻轻的抚摸那些伤痕。

“不痛，这些算是小儿科了，我还承受得住。”奇犽大大的猫眼观察着伊路米的每一个神情。

“你这不知天高地厚的小鬼，几时才肯安分点？幸好这次是玛琪还有库洛洛手下留情，下次你就没那么好运了。”伊路米说完，故意的加重力道。

“哥哥，疼……”奇犽露出痛苦的表情，马上伸回自己的手。

“知道疼了哦，活该。”伊路米面无表情的看着奇犽。

“我知道了，以后不敢了。”奇犽低着头。

“你还敢有以后啊?”伊路米瞪着本来就很大的眼睛，看着奇犽。

“不敢了，没有以后了。”奇犽被吓了一跳，猛摇头。从小到大在枯枯戮山的家，他只怕过两个人，也最尊重这两个人。一个是爸爸；另一个就是他的大哥，伊路米。可是比起爸爸，他更喜欢黏着伊路米，有心事也只跟伊路米说。可是不知道从什么时候开始，伊路米的工作越来越忙，甚至很少回家。在家，除了三毛，他就再也没有倾诉对象了。

“那还差不多。听话，以后不要去惹旅团那帮人，可以答应我吗？”

“可是，酷拉皮卡……”奇犽原本还想说下去，可是看到伊路米的神情变得很严肃，他的话又全吞进肚子里了。伊路米无奈的叹了口气，看着远方。

“我不可能老是在你的身边，你自己要学着保护自己。知道吗？”

“哥哥……嗯，知道。”奇犽也把头望向远方的天空。不知不觉，奇犽和伊路米很自然的说了很多话。

“哥哥，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“说吧。”

“西索，旅团……你是怎样认识他们的啊？是朋友…吗？”试探性地问道，奇犽目不转睛的盯着伊路米。“其实，你不想说也没关系的。”

“都是工作时认识的。我比较早认识西索那笨蛋，洛洛是后来才认识的。不过，从雇佣的关系慢慢变得有点不像了吧。”伊路米的声音温和了很多。

“那是朋友？”看伊路米变得像从前那个温和的哥哥，奇犽不自觉也变得大胆了。他想到什么便说什么，也忘了揍敌客家族的家规。

“奇犽记住哥哥说的话。就算是朋友，也得保持一定的距离。你既然选择到外面过自己的生活，就要对自己负责。不管将来发生什么事，这都是你的选择，决不要后悔。”没有回答奇犽，伊路米以兄长的姿态交待着奇犽。

“我会牢牢记住的，哥哥。”奇犽的神情认真。

“奇犽长大了呢，也一定了解我说的话。抱歉，哥哥猎人考试时那样对你。”伊路米摸着奇犽的头，看起来有些忧郁。

“不，应该是我说抱歉。我只想到自己，没有顾虑到哥哥的感受和立场。哥哥也受了不少苦吧，对不起……”奇犽紧紧地抱着伊路米，感受着伊路米的温度。看着怀里的奇犽，伊路米轻轻的摸着他的头，嘴角勾起了淡淡的微笑。

“傻奇犽，哥哥没事。只要看到你们都开开心心的，就足够了。你不是得到自由了吗？一定要过得幸福。”

“哥哥，那你的自由呢？”奇犽抬头看着伊路米，看见伊路米对着他笑。

“我的自由啊……其实我连自由的定义是什么都搞不清楚，哪里还会想要自由呢？”

“哥哥的目标和理想呢？”

“好像都围绕着工作，还有你们这几个小鬼打转呢。除了揍敌客，最想要的应该是……好像没有呢，哈哈～”

“真的没有吗？那哥哥在做什么事的时候，会打从心里真心的笑？”闻言，伊路米顿了顿，脑海中闪过和西索相处的画面。两人一起打闹、斗嘴，一起合作打倒对手，一起无聊的聊着天，一起……西索给伊路米的感觉，就像是朋友一样。朋友吗？思绪回到了伊路米想忘却一直都无法忘记的回忆，倒在血泊中的男孩慢慢流逝的生命。

“你的问题还真多。”不想回答，伊路米摆起当哥哥的架子。

“不说就算了。哥，我们好久没像这样聊天了呢。”

“嗯，是啊。”伊路米低头看着躺在自己怀里，眼睛看着天空的奇犽。

“奇犽，有空的时候就记得回家。让爷爷和梧桐他们看看你也好，他们一向来都很疼你的。”

“我会的。哥哥，那你接下来会去哪里啊？”对上伊路米黑色的大眼睛，奇犽的眼睛看起来明亮多了。

“应该还会继续工作吧，你呢？”

“可能会进去贪婪之岛的游戏帮小杰找爸爸，然后酷拉皮卡要报仇。”后面那句，奇犽说得很小声。

“自己小心点，记住我说的话。如果有没办法解决的事就打给我，知道吗？”

“知道。有个这么可怕的哥哥真好呢，别人要欺负我都不敢了。哈哈～”奇犽调皮的吐了吐舌头，逃离伊路米的怀里。

“你说什么？！给我回来，臭小鬼！”伊路米故作凶狠的表情。

“哥，你那冷脸拿去吓外人啦。自家人都看习惯了～”奇犽露出狡猾的笑。

“你刚说什么？再说多一遍啊！”敏捷的跳跃追上奇犽，伊路米把他抓紧。

“我是说厉害，我有个厉害的哥哥。”

“是吗？刚才是谁说有个可怕的哥哥？”伊路米瞪着奇犽。

“你听错了啦！救命啊～”海滩上传来奇犽的惨叫声，还有伊路米发自内心的笑声。

远处，躲在椰子树后偷听和观看的四个人，脸上也露出欣慰的笑。小杰、酷拉皮卡、雷欧力还有欠扁的魔术师。

夕阳西下，归巢的鸟儿缓缓飞过渐渐昏暗的天空。

伊路米和奇犽这两兄弟经过难得的谈话后更了解对方了。奇犽知道伊路米永远都是那个最疼爱自己的好哥哥；伊路米也知道奇犽并不恨自己，还是那个喜欢赖在自己怀里撒娇的奇犽。从奇犽身上，伊路米找到了自由的定义，也终于知道自己真正的存在价值。


	7. 第7章（完）

＃人生本来就是一场戏，  
那戏的结尾可以像童话故事一样吗？  
从此幸福快乐的生活直到永远。＃

夜晚，西索Ａ市的家。

“小伊～朋友还真是不可缺少的伙伴呢～你说对吗？”西索看着从沙滩回来后就一直处于失神状态的伊路米。奇犽他们决定继续他们的旅程了，而伊路米和西索也回到了自己的生活。一切又回到了原点。

“你到底想说什么？”伊路米面无表情的看着西索。

“小伊～奇犽说得对，你自己的目标和理想是什么？你向往的自由呢？”

伊路米沉默不语，静静地认真思考西索的问题。过了一会儿……

“西索，我知道自由的定义了。”伊路米面带微笑的说道。

“哦，是吗？呵呵呵～小伊，那你想要的自由是怎样的？”

“我想要的自由是不被束缚，能做让自己真正感到快乐的事。而我，换个观点来看，其实已经得到自由了。”

“这怎么说啊？”西索看着躺在沙发上的伊路米。

“因为……其实我的快乐和不快乐都来自揍敌客。我不喜欢被爸爸他们命令而做些自己根本不喜欢做的事，可是如果我逃离他们的束缚，说真的，我也会不开心。”

“为什么逃离你老爸他们的束缚也会不开心啊？”西索有些疑惑的问道。

“因为如果我逃离，他们会变得不开心。他们是我敬爱的家人，如果他们不开心，我也会跟着不开心。与其这样双方都不开心，倒不如牺牲我一个，让双方都开心吧。”伊路米笑了，打从心里的笑。看不出任何悲伤，只有一种放开手的解脱感。放手，即刻拥有幸福。

“小伊～我好久没看到你这么开心的笑容了～”西索笑了，没有那种让人不舒服的感觉。

“因为生于揍敌客，我一直被束缚着，没办法做自己真正想做的事。可是，也因为揍敌客我得到了很多快乐的回忆。如果没有揍敌客，我就没有那么多可爱的弟弟。”听着伊路米一面述说，西索在心底暗自更改：“那么多可口的果实，呵呵呵～”可是，他不自觉把心里的话说出来了。

“如果没有揍敌客，我就不会认识到你这变态又笨蛋的魔术师。”伊路米看着西索在一旁念念有词，慢慢的接近他。

“应该是伟大又帅气的魔术师。”西索暗自改篇。

“如果没有揍敌客，我就不会懂得用这个来杀人。”

“哦，这个是念钉～用念钉来……”西索看着目露凶光的伊路米，狂汗……

“来做什么啊？”伊路米勾起邪恶的微笑。

“呵呵呵～用念钉来易容。比专业的整容师还专业，不过比较昂贵。”西索慢慢的退后，为自己找逃生路线。

“我不介意免费送你，混蛋西索！”就这样，钉子和扑克牌大战开始。

奇犽的话不停地在伊路米脑海重复着。“那哥哥在做什么事的时候，会打从心里真心的笑？”

真心的笑是吗？奇犽，我找到了。如果是西索的话，就不会让我的噩梦重演了吧。如果真的还有那么一天，我一定会尽全力。就算失去生命也无所谓，我也一定要保护对我而言很重要的人。朋友的确是不可缺少的伙伴呢，西索……而能让我打从心里真心的笑，大概就是指现在这种时候吧～

“小伊～手下留情嘛～”西索利落的挡下所有钉子。

“竟敢把我弟弟当成你的果实，我看你是活腻了！”钉子以更快更急的速度飞向西索。

“可是，小伊的弟弟们真的长得好可口哦～看了就想要咬一口～呵呵呵～”欠扁的笑声响起。

“你还说，可恶的笨蛋西索！”伊路米凶狠的瞪着西索，手上的钉子飞出。

“小伊～我不说就是了，不要生气～你看屋子变得好乱，我懒惰收拾啦～”

“最多我帮你收，你好吵耶～”

Ｐ／Ｓ：要看的记得买入门票，还有自行购买巨额保险，保险受益人我不介意你们填上我的名字。谢谢光临～

～ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ～


	8. 番外 - 生日（短篇完）

时间：某年六月六日，晚上不懂几点  
地点：西索Ａ市的屋子

西索独自坐在屋里，无聊的发呆，等着伊路米放工回家。（啥米？！伊路米和西索同居？？）没错，没错，是“同居”；但是不“同房”也不“同床”。他们的关系可正常呢！是房东和房 客的关系，伊路米在西索家租了一间房间，三不五时就会回来。

西索有些不耐烦的看着墙上的时钟，一听到开门声，便快速的冲去开门。但总是失望而归，因为不是隔壁家，就是对面家的邻居回来。他西索就是等不到他家的房客回来。过了一会儿，门开了。伊路米看着累倒在沙发睡觉的西索，轻手轻脚的把手上的东西放在冰箱。然后看了看时钟，已经晚上十点半左右了。

伊路米回房间冲凉好后，走出来客厅。西索还在倒头大睡，时间已经是十一点了。伊路米拿出念钉，毫不客气地丢向西索。睡眼朦胧的西索，感受到杀气，习惯性的用扑克牌挡掉钉子。下一秒，他总算清醒过来了。

“小伊～你回来了啊～我等你好久了～”西索看起来兴奋不已。

“啊，抱歉。今天的目标比较麻烦一点。”

“没关系啦，我也不是等很久。”不会久啦，只是从白天等到晚上罢了。

“哦。”伊路米走向厨房，从冰箱拿出了一粒苹果，丢给西索。

“生日快乐，我刚才回来时买的。”伊路米面无表情的说道。

“谢谢，不过小伊，你是想搞笑还是为了省钱？”西索的笑容僵在嘴边。

“不要的话，把苹果还给我。”伊路米冷冷的说道。

“已经送人的礼物哪里还能拿回去的？！谢谢你，小伊～”这次换西索走向厨房，从冰箱拿了一盒东西出来，看起来像是蛋糕之类的。

“小伊，还没到十二点，我们一起来切蛋糕吧～”西索打开蛋糕盒，一个精致的蛋糕出现在桌子。插上一根蜡烛，西索开心的看着伊路米。

“哦，我帮你唱生日歌好了，不过等下要切大片一点的蛋糕给我。”伊路米冷漠的看着西索，然后兴奋的看着面前的蛋糕。

“一定哦～祝你生日快乐……”小伊说。

“祝你生日快乐……”西索说。

“祝西索生日快乐……”小伊唱。

“祝小伊生日快乐……”西索唱。

然后～

“小伊，快许愿。”

“为什么你生日是我许愿？”

“因为小伊不懂自己的生日啊，既然如此，就和我一起庆祝吧～”西索理所当然地说道。

“……”伊路米怔怔的看着西索，嘴角泛起淡淡的笑。

“谢谢你。那我们一起许愿好了。”过了一会儿，他们俩一起吹灭蜡烛开始吃蛋糕。

“小伊，你觉得我像什么？”西索好奇地问道。

“你啊，像笨蛋咯～”省略思考，伊路米脱口而出。西索只是“呵呵呵～”的笑，似乎早料到伊路米会这样回答。

“那我像什么？”伊路米问。

“小伊，像误入凡尘的天使。如果没有小伊，我就没有那么多乐趣了。”西索认真地说道。

“像我这种满手血腥的人，也能做天使吗？”

“嗯……那小伊是来自黑暗的天使，暗夜天使。”

“是吗？”

“小伊，刚才你许了什么愿？”

“我也好奇你许了什么愿呢……”

“那一起说吧～”伊路米点点头。

“一…二…三！”

“希望我们都能一直这样幸福、快乐下去。”伊路米和西索异口同声地说道。两人相视一笑，朋友，大家又老一岁了～

西索许下的愿望其实是：希望和小伊这段友谊长久。

伊路米许下的生日愿望：希望和西索可以一直做朋友。虽然，朋友这词汇不属于揍敌客。但是，我就是我，我想走自己的路，不代表我会离开揍敌客。我还是杀手，还是姓揍敌客，可是我也有我自己的自由，还有梦想。

暗夜天使是吧……看着西索，伊路米打从心里真心的笑了。那，我这暗夜天使希望得到的自由就是，可以拥有你这个朋友。认识你真好～

【ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ】


End file.
